Returning
by Irishnotes92
Summary: Kate and Edmund have had to say goodbye for now but what will happen when they are pulled back into Narnia...seperatly! Sequel to my past, your present, our future.
1. Prologe

**PROLOGE**

Kate had been beck in reality for almost 3 days now but they still didn't know what would happen to her. Mrs. McCredie had found Kate walking around the grounds the day they came back and thought she was trying to steal something or break in. She was about to call the police when Peter stopped her.

"There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" he said, but the worry in his smile was clear. He turned to Mrs. McCredie "The professor is looking for you...wanting to explain something or other..."

"I'll see him in just a minute but first I..." Peter stopped her. "He said it's urgent!" She looked at Kate and said "Stay here!"

"Oh wait!" Peter called "You had better tell him about...you know!" he said tilting his head in Kate's direction. She gave a stern nod and turned to walk towards the professor's office. Peter turned to her. "We've not even been her a day and you're already in trouble!" I smirked as he led me to where the others were. "You owe me!" he said passing Edmund as I sat beside him.

"Why?" he asked bemused but Peter shrugged. "Trust me, you owe me" he said sitting beside Susan. "So how's the story coming?" they shook their heads. Kate held Edmunds hand and he rubbed it with his thumb. "Don't worry! We'll think of something!" Every idea they came up with just didn't seem to work. The professor and the McCredie, as they referred to her, joined them in the study.

"Don't worry! Mrs. McCredie has agreed to go along with whatever we decide..."they all thanked her but they could see the scared, sceptical look in her eye. She wound often throw Kate a strange look which didn't go unnoticed. It wasn't until that night that the Professor had thought of something. He came into the study where they were all sitting.

"I have it!" he said. "I was just listening to the radio and a city in the south of London was bombed tonight...but I have family there, they are safe though" he said seeing their faces "But I can say that a niece of mine died and I took you in...If you want!" he finished. The others looked pleased with his idea so until Edmund and I could marry here I was Kate Kirke. Edmund wasn't happy about the name thing but knew it was necessary. Kate did however keep her rings on, as did he.

They all stayed in the professor's house for the next few months. The Pevensies did write to their mother all the time and it was Lucy who mentioned Kate first. She asked about her in her replies and although Kate never met her mother in law, Edmund and the others assured her she would love Kate when she met her. But the news they all wanted was the news that they dreaded coming and it came in May of the following year.

.

The Blitz was over and kids that were sent to the country were told it was safe to come home and as soon as she heard Mrs. Pevensie had written saying she wanted them home as soon as possible. Although excited to their mother they knew Kate was staying behind. Edmund was close to refusing to leave.

"Edmund..." She sighed the night before they were due to go home. "I don't want to leave you here" he said unpacking everything she did. "Edmund, remove one more thing from that case and you'll regret it" He slumped and went to sit in the chair in the corner. Once Kate finished packing she went over to him. He opened his arms and allowed her to sit on his lap.

"Please don't make this hard!" Kate whispered. She, as Narnian ambassador, had been away from him before but this felt different. He nodded and she put her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back and said "No promises"

"I'll miss you..." Kate said and he nodded in agreement. Kate sighed and stood. She checked to make sure everything he needed for tomorrow was ready. His clothes for going back were hanging in the wardrobe and everything else was packed away by her as Edmund had refused to. He and Peter had had a fight about it the day before. It took everyone by surprise. He and Edmund had rarely ever fought in Narnia. Peter said that almost losing Edmund to the witch opened his eyes to what he had and he had to cherish it. But since returning he had changed. He was more easily irritated and always in a mood. He was still high King of Narnia but he seemed to be forgetting what that entailed.

Kate lifted the case from the bed and left the room to go and get ready in her own room. Once she was dressed for bed she said her goodnight to Edmund and returned to her room. At nearly 2 in the morning Edmund snuck in. "This isn't a good idea Ed!" she said as he pulled her to him.

"I don't care. If they're making me leave you tomorrow then I'm not wasting a moment of what I have left!"She giggled and turned to face him. She could see his silhouette and his eyes, looking at her like she was the only person on the planet that mattered. She kissed him once and buried herself in his chest. She had been dreading this day since she knew it was coming. One question burned at her and although it was silly and stupid she still had to ask.

"Ed?"

"Hmm"

"What if...you meet someone else?" She felt his tense slightly but continued "What if you don't want me anymore?" she asked. He pulled away from her.

"Do you think that's going to happen? Or that I'll forget you?" She nodded in the dark "See this is exactly why I don't want to go...Kate, I love you! You know that right?" Again she nodded. "So why are we having this conversation?" she laughed quietly to herself. "Thank you!" she whispered giving him a kiss. "You are one of a kind and all mine. I can never replace you. " and she fell asleep in Edmunds arms quietly dreading tomorrow.

.

The next day went by too quickly and soon it was time for the Pevensies to go. Kate had decided to not go to the station as it was too hard. Lucy held her for almost 5 minutes before Peter pulled her away. Susan took Lucy's place and held Kate too. She was crying slightly when she pulled back "We'll see you soon" she said and Kate nodded. _Hopefully!_ She thought to herself. Now was Peter's turn and the High King Peter that was her brother she loved had made a welcome reappearance in that hug. Kate was crying now and she still hadn't said goodbye to Edmund yet. He had watched his siblings say their goodbyes to the love of his life and now he had to and he didn't know when he would see her again. Everyone was outside and only Kate and Edmund were left standing in the entrance.

Kate couldn't stop herself. She threw herself into his arms and held him with everything she had as did he. Teas came hot and heavy and Kate tried to stop them but failed miserably. They pulled back and he looked like a man on his way to the gallows. She wiped her eyes and tried to smile.

"Go, hurry you'll miss the train" pushing him lightly in the direction of the door. He turned and kissed her with everything he had. When they pulled apart he said "I love you Kate Pevensie"

"I love you too now go, GO" she pushed him to the door. He gave her one more kiss and left. She went and sat on the stairs until the professor came in and sat beside her.

"Don't worry my dear...it won't be long!" He said and she smiled. Looking at her wedding rings she smiled "I hope so!"


	2. Chapter1

**CHAPTER 1**

Kate was getting dressed in her room at the professor's house. She hadn't seen Edmund in nearly 4 months but that would end today as they were going back to school and unbeknown to Edmund or Peter or Lucy, Kate was going too. Susan had told her the name of their school and the Professor had agreed that she could go. He even paid for everything. She was going to be waiting at the station for them when they arrived and she couldn't wait.

She had missed them all so much but she of course she missed Edmund the most. Not having him around was a strange feeling like she was missing something, something felt wrong. The worry he would meet someone else never left her despite his words. She had received letters from all of the, except Peter which hurt her as she really thought of him as a brother and it was like he was turning on her, a point she made to Susan in one of her letters.

_It's been great hearing from you. I miss you all so much. Although this house is huge and so is the garden, as you know, there is only so much exploring I can do in the same place. So how is everyone? I haven't heard from Peter in awhile, is he ok? I miss his letters..._

Susan's reply both shocked and angered her.

_I wouldn't take Peter's non reply to heart Kate. He's not been himself lately. I know he misses Narnia but we all do. At least we don't start fights for no reason. Edmund had to pull him out of two this week alone. I'm worried about him..._

Kate was shocked the Peter, her almost brother, her King, was fighting with anybody for anything. It wasn't like him. He was always level headed and only fought when absolutely necessary. He was High King of Narnia! He couldn't just go starting fights with anyone, or else there would be war. She of course missed Narnia too and would often go and sit in the wardrobe praying for the passage to open and allow her back. What angered her was he was now involving Edmund, she knew he was only helping his brother but still, in the fights and if he was hurt, Peter knew better than to cross Kate.

"KATE! ARE YOU READY?" Mrs. McCredie called. She had really warmed to Kate over the last few months or should she say year.

"COMING!" She called back pulling her coat on and grabbing her case and bag. She walked out of her room and down then main stairs to the entrance hall. The professor was standing there with Mrs. McCredie. He really had become an uncle to her and he looked out for her. He smiled when he saw her coming down.

"There she is! Are you all set?" she nodded and put her case down. She hugged him. "Thank you professor, for everything!" He smiled.

"Not a problem my dear, but I daresay I will miss having you around!" Kate had told the Professor everything about Narnia and they often had long conversations about anything. "You too Professor!" she said. Mrs. McCredie put a hand on her shoulder "Time to go!" Kate nodded and grabbed her case, following Mrs. McCredie to the door. She jumped up on the cart beside her and the Professor called "Say hello to the others!" She nodded and looked back until they reached the end of the long drive way and the house could be seen no more.

The 20 minute drive to the station was quiet. Kate was nervous and excited. She had a feeling that this day was going to be different, in more ways than one. She said a small goodbye to Mrs. McCredie as the train pulled in. She jumped on and found an empty carriage and settled herself for the journey to London, 80 minutes away. She would get off just before London at the station closest to the school she would be attending and the same station that Edmunds train would pull into a half hour after hers.

She was alone for the trip which was probably a good thing because half way there something pinched her, causing her to hump out of her seat. "Ow...hang on, it feels like magic!" She walked to the door to close it when she was jolted forward. On the floor outside her cabin everything shifted. The train seemed to be moving though Kate wasn't. The world went out from under her and she was dropped, quite roughly, onto the ground.

"Ow!" she said. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was back! She was in Narnia! In the forest by the look of it. She stood, wiping her clothes down and saw it was night time. A light appeared suddenly to her left and a badger appeared, throwing ashes outside the door.

"Excuse me!" Kate asked, startling the badger. He turned and looked at her scared before running back into the tree-house. "WAIT!" Kate ran and knocked at the door.

"Please, open the door...I won't hurt you!" she said. She had heard that some animals in Narnia couldn't talk but she had never met one. "Stay away Telmarine!" _Telmarine? _

"I'm not a Telmarine...Do I sound like a Telmarine?" she asked having dealt with them during her time as Ambassador. The door opened and a dwarf appeared, startling Kate. She never liked them. He eyed her carefully. She knew what he could do and she had no sword to protect herself.

"How are you?" he asked scarily. His eyes were as black as his hair. "K...Kate!" The badger appeared from the house along with another dwarf, this one with red hair. "No, Nickabrick!" he said as the black haired dwarf leaned over her. He made his way aver to her. "What did you say your name was child?" he reminded Kate so much of the Badger in the library at Cair Paravel.

"Kate, my name is Kate" The badger looked at the red haired dwarf and said "Do you think it is her?" he asked leaving Kate confused. He turned back to her. "What is your full name, child?"

"Kate K...Pevensie! Kate Pevensie!" she said. She had almost said Kirke as she had been practising. The badger and the dwarfs shared a look before the badger spoke again. "Queen Kate?" he asked and she nodded but the black haired dwarf didn't seem to believe her.

"Prove it!" He walked to the house and pulled a sword handing it to Kate. She knew they would know that she was the best swordswoman in all of Narnia at her time. She took it, swinging it easily and dropping stabbing it into the ground in front of them. That seemed to get their attention.

"My Queen, where is your husband and the others?" Kate realised then that none of the others were with her, but she was sure, if she felt the magic, so would they. "I don't know...I was pulled here, but I don't know why!"

"Come inside...we need to talk" said the badger and Kate followed him into the tree. The house was small but big enough for her to stand. She sat on the steps while badger talked. He explained how Narnia was invaded by the Telmarines. "When was this?" she asked shocked.

"Over a thousand years ago!" if she was shocked before she was about to pass out now.

"How long were we gone?" she asked.

"It's been 1300 years, your Majesty" Kate now had to hold the step for support. They had only been in the real world a year! He went on to explain that the Narnians were killed and the rest returned to the forest. The Telmarines believed they to be extinct.

"I'm sorry! When Edmund and the others come I know they will help..." but there was a noise outside and the two dwarf went to see what was happening. Grabbing the nearest sword Kate followed. There was a boy about Peter's age, obviously a Telmarine, lying on the ground. Beside him was Susan's horn. I looked at it shocked before I seen the others coming.

"Take care of him!" Trumpkin the red haired dwarf said to the other one. Kate followed him but the Badger, Trufflehunter, called after her "NO YOUR MAJESTY" But she ran on. Once she came to the men she swung the sword as best she knew killing two instantly. One fought but lost. Then Kate noticed that Trumpkin had been disarmed and that moment lapse in concentration had cost her. She was struck on the head, _Why my head always! _She asked herself as she felt herself being lifted onto the back of a horse. Trumpkin called after her "Your Majesty!" as he tried to fight but the pain got the better of her and she blacked out.

.

Kate woke as they went through a gate. She kept her eyes half closed as she was brought into a stable. She noted that a man in finer clothes than the rest joined their group. He quickly glanced at Kate before turning his attention to the bundle on the back of the horse beside her.

"It is not what you think" said the man who had struck her the night before, lifting the cover on the bundle, showing Trumpkin, and badly beaten at that. He gasped and Kate remembered that Narnians were supposed t be extinct. "The lords must see this!" the finer man said before turning to Kate.

"What about her?" he asked.

"She was with him, sire. Protecting him. He..." he looked at her quickly considering whether to say it or not. "He called her your Majesty, sire!" Kate closed her eyes. If there was one thing she knew about Telmarines, it was they loved power and if someone threatened that then, let's just say it wasn't nice or long!

"Your Majesty, eh?" he asked walking over to her. She just glared at him and he turned to his soldier. "Clean her up and then bring her to me" he said once before leaving. Trumpkin gave her a worried look but she tried to calm him with the small conversation in her eyes. He seemed to accept it as he was dragged from the horse and out of the room. The man who struck her last night lifted her off the horse and handed her over to two women waiting to the side.

She was washed, changed and her head was tended to and she was led to a hall. As she walked in Trumpkin was led out looking worried. She tried to smile but she couldn't. He bowed his head as he passed her and she was led into the now empty room by two guards. She had her wrists bound but that was all. She guessed they were aware of her abilities.

"Ah, the one they called her Majesty! I am lord Miraz" the fine man from earlier said as she entered. She stopped infront of him, keeping eye contact and glaring the whole time. "What is your name?" he asked in a think Spanish accent. She kept her gaze forward without answering. She knew once she did there would be trouble. "I asked you a question!" Again she made no reply making him angry. He hit her once across the face causing her to lose balance but she remained standing, ignoring the stinging in her face. He was getting madder by the minute so she spoke but not what he was expecting.

"I'm your worst nightmare!" she said knowing that intimidation would be the thing to keep her alive. Telmarines lived off the chance to fight. "Take her to the dungeons...I'll deal with her later!" The soldiers came forward but she asked "What about the dwarf?" he looked up and grinned wickedly. "At the bottom of the river now!" he said. Kate tried to remain impassive as she was brought down to the dungeons and chained in. She noticed that the man from the night before (AN: General Glozelle is the man!) gave her an apologetic look as he left leaving her alone with her thoughts and her sorrow for the dwarf that helped her.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Act your Age!" a man in uniform yelled at Peter as he pulled the other boy off him. Edmund too was being untangled from another boy having again to jump in and save Peter in yet another fight. Grabbing his bag he made sure his ring wasn't damaged before going after Lucy and Susan. He put his bags down beside Lucy's and sat beside Peter.

"You're Welcome!" he said sarcastically as he sat down. "I had it sorted!" Peter said defending himself. He stood and paced lightly infront of them. "What was it this time?" Susan asked in a bored tone. She was sick of his behaviour.

"He bumped me" Peter said like it was the most casual thing in the world. "So you hit him!" Lucy asked. Again Peter put his self defence barriers up. "No! After he bumped me, they tried to make me apologise...that's when I hit him!" Edmund notice Susan had her mother face on. "Really is it that hard to walk away?" she asked. Now Peter was angry.

"I shouldn't have to! I mean don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid!" he asked making the same argument again. He hated being back in England. He missed Narnia.

"Eh we are kids!" Edmund said sarcastically. "Well I wasn't always!" he said retaking his seat. Edmund silently agreed with that looking at his wedding rings. He missed Kate. She would be yelling at Peter now, telling him to stop acting like a child if he wanted to be treated like a grown up. "It's been a year! How long does he expect us to wait?" Peter finished. Susan crossed her arms.

"I think it's time to accept that we live here. It's no use pretending any different!" she said closing the subject. She looked over her shoulder and noticed the boy that had tried talking to her earlier. "Pretend you're talking to me!" she said quickly. Peter looked over her shoulder and had to smirk. Although protective of his sisters he was now used to men going for Susan. He actually got a kick out of it. He missed Edmunds comment but Lucy brought him back to reality by jumping from her chair shouting "Ow!"

"Quiet Lu!" Susan scolded. "Something pinched me!" But Peter felt it to. "Hey stop pulling!"

"I didn't touch you!" Edmund defended. "Will all of you just!" But she felt it too "What is that?" she asked as Edmund jumped up too. Lucy got a really big smile then and Edmund knew what she was thinking. "It feels like magic!" she said excitedly. "Quick! Everyone hold hands!" she grabbed Lucy and Peter's and he went to take Edmunds. "I'm not holding your hand" but Peter took it anyway.

Everything around them blurred. The ceiling began to come away and there was an almighty wind yet everyone seemed oblivious to it all except the four. And almost as quickly as it started, it stopped. But they were no longer in the station. They were standing in a cave with a big ocean to their right. They dropped hands and walked into the dazzling sunlight. Lucy turned to Susan and the two of them ran into the waiting waves. Closely followed by the boys. After a large water fight Edmund noticed something. "Ed! Edmund?" the others called.

"Where do you suppose we are?" he asked. Peter looked at him if he had lost his mind "Where do you think?" Edmund gave him a I'm not that stupid look and said "It's just I don't remember any ruins in Narnia!" The others stopped to follow his gaze. There on the side of the cliff were the ruins of what must once have been a magnificent castle. "let's go check it out!" Peter said. The walked to the rocks but Edmund stopped to grab his bag following the others. He felt his ring sliding off his finger as they were wet and he suddenly realised "Kate!" Susan who was nearest him turned.

"Do you think she felt it?" she asked and he shrugged "I don't know" He place the ring back on and kept walking, Susan giving him a small smile as they walked. He brother had seemed so depressed since returning to Finchley. She knew he missed Kate and it hurt her to see him upset. They made it to the ruins and they split up.

Lucy walked to a nearby apple tree and took one, eating as she walked. Peter was exploring the farthest part of the ruin with Edmund not far behind him although he was walking back to where Susan was. "I wonder who lived here." Lucy asked. Susan who was closet stepped on something and bent down to see it. Lifting it she looked at Lucy. "I think we did" she said holding up the little gold piece for her to see. Edmund was walking towards them.

"Hey! That's mine...from my chess set Kate got me!" he said as Peter joined the group. "Which chess set?" he asked. Edmund took the piece. "Well I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I!" he said examining the piece. Lucy broke their silence "It can't be!" she ran off, the others following.

She led them to a solid circle of stone with four slabs of rock at the top. She place Peter "Don't you see?" she asked excitedly. "What?" she sighed "Imagine walls..." she said pulling Susan back next to Peter. Edmund caught her drift and stood on Peter's other side. Lucy then took her place "And columns there! And a glass roof!" Then it hit Edmund but Peter beat him to say it. "Cair Paravel" he whispered, looking around the remains of his once beautiful home.

They decided to look around again when something caught Edmund's eye. Leaning down to what was once a column he realised. "Catapults'!" he said. "What?" Peter asked.

"This didn't just happen! Cair Paravel was attack!" the others shared his worried looks. Peter then noticed a familiar wall. Walking over to it Edmund started pushing and the girls remembered. They watched as their brothers pushed the wall back, revealing a hidden door. Peter broke the side and easily opened the door, but it was dark. Peter began cutting his shirt and wrapping it around a stick. "I don't suppose...you have any matches do you?" Peter asked Edmund. With great effort he held back a laugh as he said "No, but would this help?" he asked pulling the torch from his bag.

"You night have mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter said tossing the stick away. Edmund led the way down the steps. They got to a sort of balcony overlooking the room and he turned his light off as the earth had caved in and there was light in the room. They got to the end of the stairs when Peter said "I can't believe it. It's all still here!" The 5 chests stood in a circle. Lucy, Susan and Edmund ran to their chests, lifting the top to reveal all their prised possessions.

"I was so tall!" Luc y said, holding a dress she had from just before they left. "Well you were older then!" she said. Edmund laughed "As opposed to hundreds of years later when you're younger" the girls laughed. Peter made his way to his chest. "My horn! I must have left it on my saddle...the day we went back" Susan said realising it was gone.

Opening the lid he found Rhindon, his sword. He unsheathed it and looked at it. Edmund was now looking at Kate's chest beside his own, and the statue of her behind it. Peter spoke but he missed it. It was only Lucy's last sentence that he paid attention.

"Everyone we knew...Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers...they're all gone!" they all avoided eye contact. "I think it's time we found out what's going on!" the others nodded and grabbed clothes from their chests. Edmund wasn't sure if he should take Kate's, but decided not to. "If she's here Ed, we'll find her" Peter said as they left. He nodded and walked out back into the sun. They made their way down to the beach on the other side of the now island castle.

When they got to the beach they seen a boat. "Maybe they can help?" Lucy said but Edmund shook his head. "Look!" he seen them lift a dwarf from the boat. He was bound and gagged and he knew they were about to drop him. Susan fired and yelled "Drop him" which they complied to. Edmund and Peter ran forward, throwing their weapons aside. Susan hit one of the men and the other dived overboard. Edmund got the boat while Peter saved the dwarf. Once back on land Lucy cut his bonds. Spitting water he turned on Susan. "Drop him! That's the best you could come up with!"

"A simple thank you would suffice!" she said, annoyed by his rudeness. "They were doing fine drowning me without your help!" he said annoyed.

"Maybe we should have let them!" Peter said. "Why were they trying to kill you anyways?" Lucy asked.

"They're Telmarines, it's what they do!" Edmund looked shocked "Telmarines! In Narnia" The dwarf scoffed. "Where have you been the last few hundred years?"

"It's a bit of a long story!" Lucy said. Susan handed Peter Rhindon back, catching the dwarf's eye. "Oh you have got to be joking me! Your it! You're the kings and Queens of old!"

"High King Peter!" he stepped forward. "The magnificent" reaching out his hand. The dwarf scoffed. "You might be surprised" pulling out his sword. "Oh you don't want to do that boy!" he said warningly.

"Not me...Him!" turning his head to Edmund. The only person Ed couldn't beat was Kate! Edmund took out his sword. The dwarf took Rhindon and swung it at Edmund. The dwarf had an amazing sense of Déjà Vu fighting him. Then he remembered as Edmund knocked the sword from his hands. The ring on his left hand was identical to the one on Kate's the night before. "Maybe that horn worked after all!" he said remembering the young Telmarine the night before!"

"What horn?" Susan asked but the dwarf ignored her for a minute, "Did you teach your wife to fight?" he asked Edmund "Yes but...hang on! How did you know that?"

"You fight like her!" he said, realising Edmund never dropped his sword. "You've seen her?" he asked now dropping his sword, the others running over. He nodded and Lucy talked "Well where is she?" Edmund looked at the Telmarine boat and back at the dwarf to say the words he desperately hoped he wouldn't but his face said it all. "Is she safe?" Peter asked. Although he was a jerk the last few weeks he still cared for her.

"She came last night but..." he looked at Edmund knowing he had worked it out. "she was captured...by the Telmarines...I tried to tell her to go back but she kept fighting and" but Edmund walked away. Kate was not known for being easy and if she fought the Telmarines they would hold her accountable for any who died and knowing Kate they did! He sat down on the other side looking at his rings. Susan came and sat next to him. "Ed?"

"Why is it always her Su! Always Kate!" She rubbed his arm. "We're going to get some weapons for Trumpkin, the dwarf, do you want me to get some things for her?" she asked. He nodded and she left him alone. When she got up Lucy took her place, rubbing his arm. "She'll be fine Edmund!" he nodded praying she was right. "I can't lose her Lu!" Still looking at his ring which he was now turning in his fingers. The others came back and Ed slipped the ring back on his finger and took Kate's things from Susan. They got into the boat and Edmund stirred while Peter rowed. Everyone was quiet until Lucy spoke.

"They're so still!" she said looking at the trees. "What do you expect?" Trumpkin asked. "They used to dance!"

"It wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the words...The trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since."

"I don't understand!" Lucy said. "How can Aslan let this happen?"

"Aslan? I thought he abandoned us when you lot did!" he said sourly. Peter spoke "We didn't mean to leave you know!"

"Makes no difference now! Does it?"

"Get us to the Narnians...and it will"


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Kate sat silently in her cell, watching all the guards and soldiers walking by. She still had her rings as she had hidden they quickly while the women were cleaning her. She now rubbed it with her thumb, praying that the others had felt the magic too. She heard the sound of horses entering the stables next to the dungeons. She knew that they were the ones who had left with Trumpkin earlier. But from the sounds coming from the stable she got the feeling that not all had gone to plan. Miraz suddenly came into the dungeon and asked for her locks to be opened. She hid the ring as he pulled her up.

"Time to pay someone a visit!" he said, pressing hardly on her arm as he led her into the castle. She noticed he had something hidden under his cloak. They walked for 5 minutes, Kate stumbling on the steps. They arrived in a study of sorts, with books and manuscripts everywhere. But the room was empty. She was pushed into the corner and told to stay quiet. She caught her reflection in the glass and moaned inwardly. Edmund will go crazy when he sees this bruise. Miraz noticed her looking and said "I hope it doesn't hurt...too much" he smiled but she glared. Suddenly a large man, obviously half dwarf, came into the room. His eyes widened when he seen Miraz, having not seen Kate yet.

"You have quite the library Doctor!" Miraz said turning to face the man. He caught himself and walked head high into the room seeing Kate in the corner, looking at him.

"Is there anything in particular you seek? My lord!" he asked putting some scrolls down on a desk in front of him.

"I think I already found what I am looking for...!" he removed the hidden object from his under his cloak and stabbed it into a pile of papers on the desk "...in one of my soldiers!" he finished. Kate was both happy and scared. Happy that her family were also in Narnia; there was no denying that was one of Susan's arrows, the red tip giving it away, and scared as to what would happen if they realised who she was.

Miraz caught Kate and pulled him next to her. He sat in a chair behind the desk and Kate noted the first manuscript with the arrow stuck in it. . It was of The Pevensies last trip in Narnia the day they went home. Kate too was in the painting, holding hands with Edmund. The professor looked at the arrow and Kate knew he knew, because he glanced at the picture which it stabbed. Susan was carrying her arrows like always. What surprised Kate was when he smirked to himself.

"Who is she?" Miraz asked pointing to the girl holding Edmund's hand in the picture. "She does not act like a sister!"

"That is Queen Kate...King Edmunds wife! She was said to be of great strength and deadly with a sword. She was the first female knight of Narnia!" Miraz again flicked his gaze to where Kate stood.

"What do you know of Queen Susan's horn?" Miraz asked. The Professor made no attempt to hide his smile. "It was said to be magic!" he stated. "Magic?" he inquired.

"The Narnians believed it could summon their Kings and Queens of old...such was the superstition" Kate didn't miss the small glance Miraz gave her and for the first time she was nervous, really nervous.

"And what does Caspian know of this...superstition?" Miraz asked. Kate remained where she was as he walked around the table to the Professor. She could sense Miraz knew who she was but remained silent incase.

"My lord! You forbade me from mentioning the old tales..." he replied. "So I did!" the general who arrested Kate the night before came in with two soldiers. The professor turned to Miraz "I will say this...if Caspian does know of the deep magic my lord would have good reason to be nervous"

Miraz flicked his wrist and the two soldiers arrested the Professor there and led him from the room. Miraz turned to Kate and was about to speak when he heard Lord Sopespian outside. He called him in.

"How long until the bridge is finished?" he said ignoring his questioning hand as to who Kate was!

"Construction continues on schedule..." Miraz cut him off. "Not good enough! I need my army across that river Now!"

"May I suggest you contribute some of your own men! I only have so man at my disposal" Miraz eyed him evilly. "A fact you would be wise to remember" He turned to Glozelle "Go to Beruna; take as many men as you need. We must get to Caspian before the rest of them do!" he said. Glozelle nodded and left. Lord Sopespian turned t Miraz.

"The rest of whom?" Miraz looked at Kate. "Do you not know your history, Lord Sopespian?" He nodded. "Well do you remember the Kings and Queens of old?" again he nodded not sure as to where this is going. "Well do you remember which one was married?"

"King Edmund if I'm not mistaken...to Queen Kate!" he said. "Are you not aware to bow to royalty Lord Sopespian?" he said turning his head to Kate. Lord Sopespian followed his gaze to Kate who decided to glare at them instead of showing her fear. Lord Sopespian stepped back.

"Who is she?" he asked. Miraz walked over to Kate and touched her cheek where he hit. Kate shrugged him away. "This my Lord Sopespian, is Queen Kate of Narnia!" shoving Kate forward into the other man. He pulled Kate away from himself. "Impossible!" he whispered.

"Yes I am afraid so! And her family have come to, to over throw us...they are the ones who are trying to get to Caspian...and I assure you" he walked to Kate, towering over her "They will not succeed" Kate held his gaze but she knew her eyes were telling him she was scared.

He again caught her arm, where she now knew she had a bruise, and led her from the room. He towed her to the dungeons and threw her forcibly into the cell. She fell against the hard floor, bruising her left side and turned to look at him with all the rage she could muster.

"You had better hope your husband is as good with a sword as the stories say or else!" she had landed on her wrist but hid her pain as they put the cuffs on her "Behind her back!" Miraz said. The soldier pulled her arm back with more force than necessary and cuffed her wrist.

"Keep an eye on our Queen here for me won't you!" he said as he left and the soldier nodded. He was like all Telmarine men Kate had met. Arrogant, lazy and had a superiority complex that made him better than any woman in his mind. He would look at Kate through the cell bars, to which she would glare back. After a while she started to ignore him. The Professor who had been taken from the room before her turned to her.

"Are you really who he said?" he asked hopefully. Kate nodded "I'm Queen Kate, King..."

"King Edmunds wife, yes I know your story well" he smiled at her. "But where are the others?"

"I don't know! We came back separately" she said. Her left hand side was starting to hurt now. She tried to move her arms but her wrist really hurt and she winced. "Are you hurt my Queen?"

"It's just my wrist. It's happened before, but it still hurts!" she smiled. She put her head against the wall and closed her eyes. She was tired from the night before. She fell asleep for what felt like a few moments but she was suddenly being shifted from her sleeping state by the guard who kept looking at her.

"His Lord would like to see you!" he said pulling her up. Her hands were left cuffed behind her and her shoulders were starting to feel the strain. He put his hand on her waist and Kate felt anger bubble in her. It only got worse when it slipped down and she stopped midstride.

"Remove your hand!" she said through clenched teeth. He laughed at her and said "If I don't?" Kate didn't give him time to react. She swung her leg back kicking him in the best possible place, and when she turned to face him she kicked him again in the face. But another soldier that was walking the corridor had seen her and pulled her of him. The bleeding man stood and stared at the now tired Kate. She put all her energy into the kicks and was now panting from anger and tiredness. The man raised his hand and Kate braced herself.

"You little..." he didn't finish as the door to the right of Kate opened and Glozelle came out looking at the three. "Lord Miraz would like to see the prisoner now" he said taking Kate from the men and into the room. Miraz was sitting alone in the study of sorts, candle lighting the darkness and Kate realised it was night.

"Thank you General Glozelle!" he said as he left the room, leaving Kate and Miraz alone. "Now Queen Kate..." he stood and walked around the table to her. She stood her ground as he came closer.

"Where is your husband?" he asked getting straight into her face. She didn't reply. "Do not test me child! I am not above hurting you as you are aware" he said but she kept her face calm. "No where are the Kings and Queens?" he yelled into her face. She merely glance at him and smirked.

"You would do wise to talk, my girl!" he said walking around her. She had her whole body ready that it he lay a hand on her she would strike him where he stood. He smiled noting her body tense up. He touched her and her elbow went for his face but he caught it and pulled it up, causing her to cry out as he almost popped it from the socket. He dropped it and she panted for air through the pain. It hurt so bad that she had to remind herself not to give him the satisfaction. He grinned and struck her in her stomach. She doubled over in pain but refused to cry out this time. She knew we wouldn't stop until she spoke "Is this how you feel big? Beating girls make you feel powerful?" she asked between gasps for air, looking up at him mockingly. He glared down at her.

"Again, where is the rest of your family?" he asked. She shook her head and he hit her, unlike earlier which was the back of his hand, he now clenched his fist bringing it down on her face. She knew her jaw was easily broken and she felt it too. He lip also split and she could taste the blood.

"Maybe that will be an incentive!" he said standing over her. "GLOZELLE!" he called. Kate heard the door open and Glozelle entering. "Remove her!" he said pulling Kate up. Kate lost hold of her ring and it slid across the floor, Miraz stopping it with his toe. He bent down and picked it up. Kate was angry now. That was all she had of Edmund. She pulled against Glozelle's grip and tried to get it back, tears only now coming. Miraz eyed her reaction and smiled. "Take her away!" he said and Kate was pulled from the room, kicking and screaming in every sense of the word. She was put back in her cell having now lapsed into silence. The Professor asked if she was ok after seeing her enter. She was hunched slightly from the pain in her stomach. Her shoulder ached from where he had pulled it and if her jaw was broken like she thought you would obviously be able to see it. The tears felt silently, not for her injuries but because he had her ring. He left hand felt empty, exactly like she did.

She curled up in the corner of her cell and closed her eyes praying for the first time ever she was back in England!


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPETER 4**

They had decided to pull into a nearby bank to walk for awhile. Lucy jumped out while the other started pulling the boat up to the shore. Lucy spotted a bear toward the far bank.

"Hello there! It's alright we're friends!" she said as the bear stood. None of the others seemed bothered by her talking to the animal but Trumpkin wasn't so calm. "Don't move your Majesty!" he said walking back to the boat where his bow was. Just as he said it the Bear came running at Lucy. Ignoring Trumpkin's words she ran, the bear in hot pursuit. Susan raised her arrow "Stay away from her!" she called but the Bear wouldn't stop. "SHOOT SUSAN SHOOT" Edmund cried as he and Peter ran forward, but before they could react an arrow shot by them and struck the bear in the heart. They turned to see Trumpkin lowering his bow.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked as Trumpkin walked by. "I suspect he was hungry!" he said. The boys had ran to Lucy to make sure she was alright. "He was wild" Edmund said as they approached. Peter's shock mirroring his "I don't think it could talk at all!"

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become!" Trumpkin said removing a dagger from his belt. "You may find Narnia a more savage place then you remember!" he said driving the knife into the bears heart. Lucy looked away as he cut in the bear. She hated watching animals die.

They rested for the night before they made their way along the back of the forest. Peter said he knew which way he was going but Susan wasn't so sure.

"I don't remember this way" she said as they walked by a stone wall.

"That's the problem with girls! Can't carry a map in your heads" he called back but Lucy returned the compliment "That's because our heads have something in them!" Edmund laughed. Susan turned to Lucy "I wish he would just listen to the DLF in the first place" she said but Edmund heard.

"DLF?" he asked and the girls smirked. "Dear Little Friend!" Lucy replied, walking on with Susan grinning. "That's not at all patronising!" Trumpkin said. Edmund stopped to give him an apologetic look. They had not had a minute alone before now and Edmund turned to him "I'm sorry!" he said causing Trumpkin to look up at him.

"For what your Majesty?" Something told him this was about more than just a silly name.

"For walking away from you at the beach...when you told me about Kate..." he whispered, looking at his ring. Trumpkin now saw why he was Edmund the Just. "No your Majesty! I'm sorry. I tried and failed to protect her from the Telmarines"

"Kate was never one to sit back...trust me!" Edmund said, think back to the many times she had put herself in danger in the past.

"But still, I should have done better! I will apologise to her when we get her back!" he said which made Edmund smile. "She fights well! Took down 3 Telmarines in less than a minute!"

"She trained as a knight! She was the fastest and quickest. She remains the only one who can defeat me in sword combat!" he said with a grin. They had caught up with the others in what looked like a stone bowl.

"I'm not lost!" Peter said to himself. "No! You're just going the wrong way!" Trumpkin said.

"You last saw Caspian in the shuddering woods and the quickest way there is to cross at the river rush!"

"But unless I'm mistaken there's no crossing in these parts!" Trumpkin said bored. He knew the King was right but Narnia had changed since his time.

"That explains it then! You're mistaken!" Peter said walking on. Susan and the others shared annoyed looks at Peter. Why was he being so arrogant! They kept walking to where the crossing used to be but when they got there, it was now a cliff about 50 feet high.

"See, over time water erodes the soil, forming..." Susan started but Peter just told her to shut up! "Is there another way down?" Edmund asked.

"Yea, falling!" Trumpkin said. Again Peter felt the need to defend himself. "Well we weren't lost!"

"There is a ford near Beruna! How do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin asked. "I'd rather that then walking!" Susan said as she walked away from the cliff. The others started walking when Lucy spoke "Aslan?" The others turned.

"It's Aslan! Look he's right over...there!" he had disappeared from where Lucy had seen him. "Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked in a voice that questioned her sanity. "I'm not crazy! He was there! He wanted us t follow him!" she said turning to Peter, who was looking at her with sympathetic eyes that made her want to hit him.

"I'm sure there are any number of Lions in this wood, just like that Bear!" he said calmly.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him!" But Trumpkin interrupted. "Look I'm not about to jump off a cliff for someone who doesn't exist!" he stated.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid!" Edmund said. Unlike the others he was more inclined to believe Lucy. She was never wrong when it came to Aslan before and although he met Kate through his time with the witch, he wouldn't do it again. Lucy gave Edmund a smile to thank him but Peter spoke before she could thank him.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" he asked. "Maybe you weren't looking!" Lucy stated. He shook his head "I'm sorry Lu!" he turned away from her and walked off, Susan following, leaving Edmund with Lucy. He gave her a sympathetic smile before nodding they should follow the others. She looked back sadly before walking ahead of Edmund. He wanted to follow her to where she said she saw Aslan because he knew Aslan was his best hope to get Kate back.

They made their way down to the river plain that Trumpkin had mentioned only to see that Telmarines were building there. They hid behind a pile of logs and watched as the men put in the foundations of a bridge. A troupe of horses came by and they slid down to hide themselves. Trumpkin looked over his shoulder and whispered "That's lord Miraz!" nodding to the man on the white horse. Realising they couldn't cross here they walked back the way they had come. They made it back to the gorge.

"So where exactly did you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked in the tone that made Lucy mad. It even affected Edmund and he was delighted when she stood up for herself.

"I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grownups. I didn't think I saw him, I did see him!" she said walking towards Edmund. Lucy stopped near the edge. "It was right over..." but the ground went out from under her and she was gone. "LUCY!" Susan screamed as she ran to Lucy last was. Thankfully there was a ledge and Lucy was fine "Here!" she said finishing her sentence. There was a sort of path carved into the cliff making it easy for them to walk down it. Once at the bottom the crossed the small river and made their way to the other side. Once they found a clearing they stopped to set up camp for the night. They ate and the boys all fell asleep immediately. Susan and Lucy however remained awake. They spoke for a bit, before going to sleep.

Lucy woke suddenly from her dream. She had walked through Narnia and found Aslan but her dream was interrupted by the sound of a twig snapping. She sat up but none of the others were awake, so she decided to go off on her own, exactly like in her dream.

She made it to the top when she heard another noise. "Aslan?" but someone came up behind her covering her mouth. She sighed in relief when she saw it was only Peter. He had woken to find Lucy missing and grabbed his sword. He didn't need the Telmarines to get another of his sisters! He looked out from behind the rock to see a Minotaur. Motioning to Lucy to keep quiet, he pulled Rhindon from its cover and prepared to strike when he was attacked from his left.

A small battle between the two lasted until Lucy jumped out to stop Peter from killing the boy. Peter threw her an angry look but suddenly they were surrounded by creatures, Narnians! Good and bad from their time in Narnia. Peter turned to the boy he had fought and asked "Prince Caspian?"

"Yes and who are you?" he asked in a thick Spanish accent but Susan and Edmund answered that when Susan called "PETER!" Caspian turned to the other boy. "High King Peter?" he said shocked.

"I believed you called!" Peter said. Caspian was obviously flustered "Yes, but...I was expecting someone, older!" he said. Peter was not in the mood for him and said "Well if you like we can come back in a few years...!"

"No, no, it's just. You're not what I expected!" he said looking at the other 3, leaving his eyes on Susan for a moment longer, causing Edmund to cut in "Neither are you!" he said looking around at the others, looking at a minotaur standing near him. He hated them and being around them brought back memories, bad memories! A badger spoke "A common enemy unites even the longest of foes!"

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege!" a mouse said coming from the bushes. Lucy couldn't stop what came out of her mouth much to the mouse's annoyance. He waved his sword infront of him to show his abilities. "Well at least we know some of you can handle a blade!" Peter said. The mouse seemed in his element.

"Yes indeed! And I have recently put it to good use procuring weapons for your army, Sire!" he said. "Good...because we're going to need every sword we can get!" Peter said turning to Caspian who was still hold Rhindon.

"Well then, you'll probably be wanting yours back!" Peter took it stowing it away before turning and walking into the crowd followed by Caspian and the others. As they walked, Peter and Caspian went ahead to discuss what had been happening. Susan and Edmund walked behind them. She noticed he was more quiet than usual. He kept looking at his ring and she sighed wishing there was more she could do. Edmund couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Kate, like she was in trouble or hurt. Susan had seen the worry in his face.

"She's fine Ed..." but he shook his head. "No Su, she's not. Don't ask me how but I just know! I can feel it!" he said walking ahead of her slightly. They reached a large open field as they left the forest. They made their way through it until they came to the entrance of what looked like a temple. Centaurs lined the entrance in a procession as the four Pevensies and Caspian made their way into the temple like building.

Inside was like an armoury. Everywhere dwarfs and others were hammering swords and other weapons. Peter and Edmund stopped with Caspian to look around until Susan called them. They went down a small tunnel where the walls came alive. They were covered in pictures of everything that happened during their reign as Kings and Queens. Their coronation, the lamppost, the witch, Edmund and Kate's wedding had made it on the wall too. "It's us!" Susan whispered. Edmund's attention was focused on his wedding, the happiest day of his life.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked Caspian. He looked at them shocked "You do not know?" he grabbed a torch from the wall and walked by them. Lucy gently nudged Edmund from his silent revere of his wedding and he too grabbed a torch and followed. He led them to the end of the tunnel where the room was dark until Caspian lit a lamp casing the room to explode in fire, illuminating the room. And there in the middle of the room was the cracked stone table. It held meaning for each of the Pevensies but none like Edmund. That table was in its current state of brokenness because of him. Aslan had died for him. Thinking of Aslan made him think of Kate and the feeling in his stomach was getting worse.

What he hadn't noticed was the carving of the great lion on the wall behind the table. Even the carving was magnificent though it was nothing to the real thing. Lucy walked forward to the stone table and put a hand on it, repeating the words Susan said to her the morning that Aslan died "He must know what he's doing!" she said. Susan and Edmund nodded but Peter spoke instead "I think it's up to us now!" he said. They looked at him shocked that he would even consider doing this without Aslan's help. Edmund never saw Peter lose faith before but by not acknowledging Aslan when they needed him felt wrong. It also stung because Aslan seemed like the only chance for him to get Kate back. He just wished the feeling would go away.

Suddenly a faun came into the chamber. "Excuse me your majesties but this just landed in camp. It's addressed to King Edmund!" Susan didn't miss the scared look on Edmunds face or the conversation they had had on the way here. Her own stomach was now in knots as Edmund took the scroll from the Faun who dismissed himself. Edmund undid the scroll and was quick enough to catch the glint of gold that fell out. The others watched as he caught the gold thing and the sad look on his face. "NO!" he shouted.

"Edmund?" Susan asked. Caspian just looked confused but the others sensed something more. Edmund read the scroll and tossed it to the floor. "I'm sorry!" he whispered to whatever was now in the palm of his hand. Peter took a step towards him. "Edmund what's going on?"

He opened his hand and showed them the ring. Caspian didn't know what was going on but he immediately felt the atmosphere change. Susan put a hand to her mouth to stop the gasp that came. It was Kate's wedding ring. Even from where she stood she could see flecks of red on it. Lucy just stood there but Peter bent to read the scroll. He cursed under his breath while Susan set Edmund down on the stone behind her afraid he would fall down.

"What is it?" Lucy asked. Peter looked at Edmund, unsure whether to read out loud or not but when Edmund didn't look up he read

"_To King Edmund the Just of Narnia,_

_I Miraz, King of Narnia and emperor of the Lone Islands have sent this to you to inform you of the trial of your wife Queen Kate, for the killing of 3 Telmarine soldiers and the injury of two more. If she be found guilty her sentence will be death!_

_Miraz!"_

Susan was now on the verge of tears. "Ed I..." but he was gone. He walked back the way they came and stopped by the picture of his wedding again. He could still hear the others talking.

"We have to save her!" Susan said. Edmund could hear the tears in her voice. "What is going on?" Caspian asked confused. "Do you know about Edmunds wife?" Lucy asked. "I only knew there was 4 in the royal family!"

"Well Edmund married Kate when they were 18 but for the last few months they've had to live apart so when we were called back she came back separately..."

"And she was kidnapped by Telmarines!" Peter said. From hear Edmund could hear the hatred in his brother's voice, which he shared. "She was the girl!" Caspian said to himself but they heard him including Edmund. He walked back to the room. "What do you mean?" he asked his fists clenched. Caspian turned to him. "The night I escaped... a girl came from the Badger house...I didn't know who she was!"

"And you let her fight Telmarine soldiers alone!?" Edmund said, getting angry. "I didn't have time after I blew the horn, Ginnabrick knocked me out..." The name reminded Edmund of a faithful Witch dwarf from his past and it caught him off guard. He stayed still for a minute gathering his thoughts. Lucy reached for his hand but he pulled away leaving the chamber again. He just wanted to be alone!


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

It had been two days since Kate lost her ring and tow days since she had spoken. The professor, who was worried about the young Queen had on many occasions tried to get her to tell him what happened with Miraz that made her so upset and distant. He also noticed she was getting weaker as she hadn't eaten a thing since he had met her. In truth she hadn't touched food since the night she came to Narnia at the Badgers house.

She was aware that Miraz was planning a coronation for himself after an incident involving weapons in the woods. He had come to try and get her once again to talk but when she refused to he cut her food, not that she ate it anyway. He hadn't talked or seen her since. She was thinking about her ring, and the day Edmund asked her to marry him. They were out celebrating a victory over a foreign country. It was a particularly nasty battle, through which they had barely escaped alive, Edmund by hair. He put himself in the way of every blow that had come at Kate and although she loved him, sometimes he went too far. He was almost killed but thankfully Susan saved him. She was standing out on the balcony alone looking over the ocean when he came out to her.

"I'm not talking to you!" she said as he came closer. He sighed and came next to her leaning on the ledge to look at her. "What if I said I was sorry?" She gave nothing away, refusing to acknowledge his existence. He sighed.

"Please Kate!" he moaned "Please talk to me!" she looked at him and said "Go away!" He smirked "She speaks!" She tried hard to hold back her smile. Suddenly he got very nervous, something he had never done before and although he had his calm face on she knew he nervous. She turned slightly to him and he smiled.

"Well you need to talk to me!" he said. "And whys that?" she asked. He really smiled now. "I have a question for you!" She turned to look at him and almost fell when he got down on one knee, holding the ledge for support.

"Kate, you've been through everything with me, the witch all the battles and putting up with me in the first place! I want to spend the rest of my life having you there, beside me! I want you to be my queen!" He pulled a small box from his pocket "Will you marry me?" he asked. She knew she was suppose to talk but words failed her.

"Answer him!" came a voice and she turned to see Lucy, Susan and Peter watching them. Edmund was giving her THAT smile and she grinned. "Yes, I will!" she said throwing herself at him. He jumped up the two of them hugging and kissing until Susan but in. "Well, put the ring on!" Kate stepped back and Edmund slid the gold band with a small ruby in the centre on her finger and jumped at him again. The girls came over all excited and Peter shook Edmunds hand and everything was perfect! Susan organised the whole thing telling Kate to simply turn up on the day when needed.

"YOU!" a voice said pulling her from her memory. She looked over to see the guard opening the door. He pulled her up and she winced. She stomach was still sore from the other night and she hadn't seen her face but she knew it wasn't much better. Her shoulder was in constant pain but she had learned to ignore it. She could barely walk from lack of food and her injuries didn't help.

"Lord Miraz and the others would like a word!" She was dragged from the room by her arm where there was another bruise. She dreaded what she looked like under her clothes. She had been pushed around and beaten so much in the last 2 days her whole body ached. She did unfortunately see her face as she passed a window. Her jaw was considerably swollen from its usual size and was slightly purplish in colour. Her lip was cut and she was covered in dust from the dungeons. She was pulled through a door and into a room where she saw Miraz and the other Lords including Lord Sopespian. He gave Miraz a shocked look when he saw Kate's condition.

"Ah Queen Kate! Glad you join us!" Miraz said as she was dropped in the centre of the room. One of the Lords spoke.

"Are you sure she is Queen Kate?" he asked eyeing her with for lack of a better word distaste.

"Yes I am certain and I got my proof the other night when she dropped this!" he pulled the ring from his pocket and Kate's anger flared. She glared with everything she had at Miraz. "Her wedding ring to King Edmund. His initials E.P. are written on the inside of the band...here!" he said tossing the ring to Sopespian. "Look for yourself!" Kate watched as her most prized possession was passed from Lord to Lord and back to Miraz.

"Is this why the Lord Miraz called council today? To show us a Queen from ancient times?" they had apparently chose to ignore the fact she was beaten. "No! I had another reason, though it does involve the girl!" He took a seat in the chair closest to the thrown that was not yet his.

"I want this girl to go on trial!" he said clearly. Kate looked at him. "For what, Lord Miraz?" an elderly Lord at the back asked?

"She killed 3 of my men and severely wounded two more!" he said and Kate looked at the others lords praying they would not agree with his plan. The older ones seemed to consider it and two or three looked totally against it. The rest were unsure.

"and if she is found guilty?" Sopespian asked. Miraz flicked his gaze to Kate. "The usual, death!" he said calmly but Kate felt her heartbeats increase. Sopespian stood.

"That is crazy Miraz! She is a girl and if she is who you say she is and her husband truly is King Edmund then you would be in a worse position when he found out! He will not stand for her death and as I am aware..." he said looking at Kate and back to a bored looking Miraz "...according to Legend, there is only one person who is able to defeat King Edmund!"

"And who might that be?" Miraz asked mockingly. Kate couldn't stop the grin as Sopespian said her name. Some of the lords sat back in their seats, leaning away from her but Miraz laughed and walked to Kate "Her?" he said examining Kate "I think I'll take my chances!" he said, looking up at the lords in the room.

"Her trial will be tomorrow at noon!" he said pulling Kate from the room as he left. Instead of bring her to the dungeons like she expected she was pulled to the room where he had beaten her the nights previous. She was stood infront of his desk and her ring was put in plain sight to tease her. Miraz pulled a blank piece of parchment and a quill. "I think it's time we let your husband know how you are getting on!" he smirked and began writing. Kate then realised they had found them! He was done in minutes and then lifted the ring to the light to examine it. He stood and walked around the table and stood facing her.

"You and Edmund were married how long?" he asked as he slipped ring onto his own finger. She refused to talk and he put a hand out to touch her or so she thought. One of his rings had a small spike sticking from it, cutting into her cheek. She closed her eyes as it swiped her face. When she opened her eyes she notice Miraz wiping something on her ring and realised it was her blood. She knew he was trying to get to Edmund. She ignored the blood now coming down her face. She watched him place the ring in to the scroll and curl it tightly. He opened the door and Glozelle walked in ignoring Kate.

"Give this to one of your men...have him deliver to King Edmund! Tell him it's urgent and there is something inside that needs to be delivered!" he handed him the scroll and he left. Miraz turned to Kate and smiled.

"By this time tomorrow, it will all be over!" he said, pulling her to the door. He opened it and threw her out to a waiting guard "Return her to her cell" he said closing the door. She looked up and noticed it was the same guard she had fought her first night. He smiled at her and dragged her down the stairs, in obvious payback for the pain she has caused him. Every corner they turned she was pushed against the wall and going down stairs, it was all she could do not to allow him to trip her. Once at her cell he forced the cuffs on her. "Easy man! She is a child and a Queen at that!" the Professor said. The guard looked down at her.

"Sorry your Majesty!" he said aiming a single kick for her stomach. The Professor swore as the guard left the cell laughing. Kate lay on the floor, her face and stomach and everywhere hurt so bad. Again the professor tried to get her attention. She gave him a look that said she didn't want to talk and turned in on herself. She knew there was a great chance that this was her last day alive. Her thoughts jumped to her family and the Narnians who needed her and of course Edmund. She knew her death would crush him and the others but what could she do? She was trapped here in her own hell, injured and weak. She knew that the other would try and come for her but what if it was too late? She had to get a message to Edmund. She turned to the Professor.

"Professor!" she said. It was the first time she tried to talk since she hurt her jaw and it sounded clouded and sore. It was extremely painful but she ignored it as best she could. "Yes my Queen?"

"I am being tried tomorrow, and I know I will be found guilty...the penalty is death" she watched his eyes widen in fear and shock. "I need you to give Edmund a message when he comes..." her face was in agony. "I know he will but incase it's too late...would you pass on the message?" she asked. He nodded so she said it "Tell him, I'm sorry...and I was the happiest person being his wife and I will always to him!...would you tell him that please" he nodded and she noted the tears in his eyes. "And give my love to the others too!" again he nodded and the pain in her face was starting to increase. She put her head down and waited as the she knew she would pass out any minute. Her head hurt so badly and her vision was foggy. She was suddenly aware she may sleep through tomorrow. Her body was slowing down and she was tired.

She closed her eyes and heard the Professor call her once before nothing.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"It's only a matter of time!" Peter started. They had decided to call a council of the leaders to discuss what to do next. They were all currently sitting around the stone table. Caspian was stood off to the side while Peter paced. "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way! That means those same men are not protecting his castle!"

"What do you propose we do your Majesty?" Reepicheep asked. Both Caspian and Peter spoke at the same time. They looked at one another and Caspian stepped back. He had a very strong feeling that Peter didn't like him!

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us!" Peter said but Caspian cut in "But that's crazy, no one has ever taken that castle!" he said. Peter turned to him. "There is always a first time!" Trumpkin but in "and we would have the element of surprise!"

"But we have the advantage here!" Caspian said. Susan joined his argument "If we dig in he could probably hold them off indefinitely!" she said ignoring the glare she got from Peter. The badger agreed with Susan's words. Peter tried to talk calmly to Caspian.

"I appreciate what you've done here! But this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb!" Edmund had had enough. "And if they're smart the Telmarines will starve us out! And what about Kate?" he said standing "Do you think I'm going to sit here while they kill my wife!" he said. Susan gave him a shocked look "No one has forgotten Kate..."

"Ed's right...We have to rescue her!" He turned to Glenstorm the head Centaur "if I get your troops in can you handle the guards?" he asked. He gave Caspian a quick look before replying "Or die trying!" now it was Lucy's turn to speak.

"That's what I'm worried about!" she said. Peter turned to her. "Sorry?"

"You're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here or dying there!" Peter got annoyed

"I'm not sure you've really been listening Lu!" but she cut him off. "No you're not listening Peter! Or did you forget who really defeated the white which" The name ran a cold chill down Edmunds back. "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough!" he said. Edmund shot his head up at Peter's words unsure if they had actually left his brothers mouth. Lucy sighed and left as the other started planning. She would come back later to find out where she was positioned. She sat on the lookout at the top of the how where Edmund found her.

"Lucy?" he asked as he sat beside her. "Where is he Edmund?" she asked looking out to the trees.

"I don't know who you're talking about...Peter or Aslan!" he said and she sighed sadly in agreement. "I wish I knew!" she said and he agreed. "We'll get her back Ed, she'll be fine" she said putting a hand on his knee. He tried to smile but failed. He got up and walked back into the how Lucy following. Everyone knew where they were going and there was a small argument between Lucy and Peter about her staying behind. She lost in the end and walked off to her room ignoring them. She did come to say goodbye to them, still unhappy with his decision but knowing he said it from his heart. And she watched as they all left.

Edmund too was annoyed about Peter's decisions but for the reason he was not allowed to find Kate. He was to signal the troops from the West tower and stay there. "But why!" he asked.

"Because I know you Ed...you'll find Kate and then forget about the plan...We'll get her!" He said a stiff goodbye to his family as he was lifted by the griffin and towards the west tower. The griffin dropped Edmund and grabbed the guard on duty. Gathering himself he took the torch from his belt he pointed it towards the woods where the troops were. Flicking it on and off, the next stage got underway. He watched Susan, Peter, Caspian and Trumpkin fly in next. He knew somewhere below Reepicheep was towing his men to the gatehouse. He guided his family onto the wall and watched as they took the guards down. They disappeared down the side of the castle and he saw no more of them. All he could do now was wait.

Inside, Caspian had gotten into the Professor's room. There was more dust than normal on the old books and Manuscripts and he noted the Professors glasses on the table. "We have to find him!" he said to Peter.

"You don't have time you need to get the gate open!" Peter said annoyed. "You wouldn't even be here without him, and neither would I!" Peter looked to Susan for help. "You and I can deal with Miraz!" she said. But Caspian jumped in "And I can still get to the gate on time!" and with that he was gone.

Kate was in a deep sleep. Her head felt like a tonne of bricks and she was jumpy, a fact that scared the Professor. He knew she was not in a good way. Her breathing was heavy, whether from fear or illness he didn't know. But he glanced at her every now and again to make sure she was alive. There was a noise behind him which he assumed was a guard.

"Professor!" came a familiar voice. Caspian started to get the cuffs off the Professor who was mad.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I didn't help you escape just so you can sneak back in!" he said. But Caspian remembered "Where is the queen?" he asked. The professor looked over his shoulder and Caspian ran to her cell. He was shocked but the severity of her injuries. He lifted her and walked her back to the professor. "you have to get out before Miraz finds out you are here!" The professor said, pulling Caspian who was holding Kate towards the stairs.

"He's going to know soon enough! We are giving him your cell!" Caspian smiled handing the professor his glasses and walking up the stairs with Kate, the Professor behind "Don't underestimate Miraz like your father did!" It was just as well Caspian had set Kate down because the reality of what he had just heard had stuck him and his body went numb.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in a low angry voice. The Professor bowed his head. "I'm sorry!" he tried to stop him but Caspian was gone. He turned to Kate. She wasn't waking up. He went to the stables which he knew were empty at this time of night carrying her. He didn't know how long he was there but suddenly there was the sounds of battle overhead and he had just enough time to pull Kate from view as the soldiers ran from the building and the horn sounded overhead.

Edmund was getting anxious from the waiting and had started playing with his torch, losing his grip and dropping it to the turret below. A Telmarine soldier on duty picked it up and turned it on. Ed knew he had to stop it as it would confuse the troops. Jumping on the man he quickly knocked the torch from his hand. But the man now knew he was there and they were locked it a small battle of their own. Peter, having noticed this called to Edmund.

"I'm a bit busy Pete!" Edmund knew his mistake before it happened. He raised his sword at the wrong angle and it was knocked from his hand. Dodging the next few swipes he managed to grab the torch from the ground and knock the man out cold, damaging the torch in the process. He banged it around a couple of times before the light finally came back on. Giving the signal the troops charged into the courtyard.

"For Narnia!" Peter called as he and the other ran straight into the oncoming Telmarine soldiers. They seemed to gain the upper hand for a bit but the Telmarines kept coming! Edmund and Susan both realised at the same time the archers surrounding the courtyard. Edmund was looking down from the roof and noticed the one directly below him was aimed at Peter. Forgetting he was made at Peter he jumped and slid down the roof knocking the archer over the wall.

"Ed!" Peter shouted warningly and Edmund turned to see 10 archers pointing at him. Running to the nearest door he closed it in time to see the arrows indented in the door. He ran up the staircase behind him and came out at the very top of the castle. He was away from the battle but he knew that the soldiers had followed and would be there any minute. The worst part was he didn't know if Kate was safe or not! Then the men broke through the door. Stepping back all the way to the edge he looked down and smiled before falling backwards off the edge. The soldiers looked over but were blown back by the griffin as he soared over them.

Caspian, Peter and Susan watched as the Minotaur got under the gate to stop it from closing. "FALL BACK!" Peter cried. The last thing they wanted was to get caught. Caspian ran towards the stables as they were the closest point to where he left the professor and Queen Kate. Thankfully they were already in the stables. He noticed the professor was trying to get Kate on a horse. Running over he help and get her on the horse jumping up behind her as the Professor jumped on another horse Caspian grabbed the reigns of a third horse and caught Kate to make sure she was stable. He noticed he wince in her sleep and dreaded to know what arks lay under her dress.

The three rode into the courtyard again. Susan was nowhere in sight when he came back but Peter was trying in vain to get everyone out. Caspian came up beside him with a horse. He noticed Peter's eyes flick to Kate before jumping up. He looked to the skies and Caspian knew he was looking for Edmund. Caspian pushed his horse forward and Peter followed still looking for Edmund. Even in the brief second he had seen Kate he knew she looked bad. They made it out under the gate when the Minotaur collapsed, trapping the rest of the soldiers inside. Caspian had rode on and was now next to Susan. She was touching Kate to see if she would wake. Caspian helped lift Kate over to Susan, who was now in mother mode. In the dark light she could see the purple bruising on her face and she seemed to be in pain in her deep sleep.

Overhead Edmund was flying over the courtyard and witnessed for the first time the devastation below. Bodies sprawled everywhere and the living ones trapped in the gate. He noted a horse running over the bridge and his heart soared when he realised it was Peter. But something in his eyes made him look at Susan and he had to hold the griffin for support when he saw Kate's lifeless body in Susan's arm. She knew what he was thinking. They had set off for the how and Susan called to Glenstorm whose back she was on "We have to get her to Lucy!" he picked up speed as they raced through the forest. She rubbed Kate's face whispering she was safe.

Peter and Caspian led the way through the night and jumped from their horses as they approached the How where Lucy was waiting. Susan had gotten off Glenstorm so he could run faster and Ed didn't get off the Griffin until the edge of the woods. He heard a small argument between Caspian and Peter but he had by now reached Kate and broke down beside her. He took in every bruise on her face and hands and arms where her dress was ripped. Her breathing was heavy and she was obviously in pain. He heard to cries and looked up to see Peter and Caspian holding swords at one another. Taking another look at his dying wife he lost control. He needed Lucy!

"STOP IT!" he yelled drawing their attention to him "LUCY HELP HER!" He cried . She ran forward and Susan was at his side in an instant. Edmund didn't stop the tears now. He just held her as Lucy administered the Fireflower cordial and waited. She coughed and her breathing returned to normal and after a few seconds her eyes flickered and the purple swelling on her face started to disappear. She finally opened her eyes and found the dark black ones she fell in love with.

"Oh thank God!" Edmund said hugging her. She winced at the contact as all her injuries hadn't healed yet. "I'm sorry ..." he said pulling away but instead she gave him a kiss. "I've missed you" she whispered and he nodded. "I missed you too" She felt stronger every second and after a minute was able to stand with Edmunds help. Both Susan and Lucy hugged her. "What have we said about scaring us like that?" Susan scolded as she hugged her. She noticed her brother refused to let her go completely. After hugging Lucy she looked at Peter.

"Are you alright?" he asked She was surprised he wasn't huddled over her like he normally was when she was injured. Taken aback she nodded "I'm fine!" He gave her a quick look and walked away. Kate stood there watching him go. "What's the matter with him?" she asked worried. This wasn't the Peter she knew. "Ignore him, the good thing is you're safe!" Susan said squeezing her hand before heading into the How, Lucy following. Kate turned to Edmund, who cupped her face in his hands. "Susan's right, you have been warmed before! What if I had lost you?" She stood on her toes to kiss him. It will take more than Miraz and a few punches to stop me!" she smiled hugging him. He laughed "You're right! And you look alot better!"

"I feel alot better!" she said turning to face the building. "What is this place?" she asked him.

"Oh this is Aslan's how! Kind of out headquarters!" she looked confused. "What about Cair Paravel?" she knew by his face it was bad news. "Cair Paravel is gone! Telmarines destroyed it!" He whispered and she looked away. "Let's get you changed. Susan took some stuff for you from the treasure room, which managed to survive!" She took his hand and walked into the How with her husband.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Can you feel that?" Kate asked stopping suddenly. Edmund too had felt the strange yet familiar cold creep up his spine. They were in the armour room and Edmund had drawn his sword. Kate followed his lead pulling one from the side ignoring Edmunds look. "Is it always this cold down here?" she asked looking at the flaming torches around the room. Edmund shook his head. He began his way along the picture corridor that led to the stone table.

"Is this us?" Kate asked. Edmund nodded. Then Peter was running to them. "Where's Caspian?" he asked. Edmund shrugged. "We need to find him. Now!" He took off Kate and Edmund following.

"STOP!" Peter yelled as he ran into the Table room. Kate ignored her surroundings and her eyes caught the sight at the back of the room. There, after all these year, after the battle and Aslan, was the witch. The same woman who tried to kill her and Edmund and who had killed her sister! Fear clued her to the spot. She didn't see the werewolf until the last second but it was too late. He lunged for her and she didn't move in time. She was blown backwards, hitting against the wall.

"Kate!" Edmund was there in a second and the wolf returned his attention to him. Edmund got the beast away from her and she watched as a dwarf closed in on Lucy. She grabbed her sword but another red haired dwarf had literally stabbed him in the back. Then Kate saw Peter. Although he had knocked the other boy she assumed to be Caspian, he himself was now lost in the witch and only bad things happened when the witch was involved. She heard her unmistakably sweet voice.

"Come just one drop...you know you can't do this alone!" she cooed. Her heart dropped as Peter lowered his sword.

"EDMUND!" He looked at her afraid she was hurt. "Peter!" she said and he looked to his older brother. She didn't miss the scared look in his eyes when he looked at the witch. He took a deep breath and Kate watched him run around the back of the witch. She herself ran to Peter's side ready to push him if he so much as tilted in the witch's direction. But just before she reached him something happened. Instead of the clear image of the Witch behind the ice, her body was now pierced with a sword.

Edmund was standing behind the witch, the woman who had made him turn against his family, had Aslan die for him and had hurt Kate. Thinking of all the times she hurt her while in her presence was enough and with all his power and anger he drove the sword through the glass. We watched from behind as the ice cracked and split, before it exploded in front of him. He turned his head from the shower of icicles. In front of him stood a very confused Peter and Caspian and his now very concerned wife. Looking at Peter he merely said

"I know! You had it sorted!" putting his sword away he walked back around where Kate met him. Her eyes were full of fear and concern. Taking her hand he passed Susan on the way to her room to allow Kate to change. Susan rubbed his arm as he past. He looked at her to thank her but she was glaring at a now embarrassed Peter and Caspian.

Once he had retrieved her clothes he helped her change. Although Lucy's potion fixed injuries it didn't cure tiredness and Kate was exhausted. She prayed the worst of her injuries were gone by now. But the bruises on her ribs were still slightly visible. She was glad when Edmund didn't make a fuss over them. Once dressed, she sat down as did he. She hadn't realised she was shaking.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded "Just seeing...her...it brought back some bad memories, that's all" she said. "What about you? Are you alright?" he was paler and was also shaking.

"Same, bad memories that's all!" She rested her head on his shoulder. "Everything is so different now!" she whispered.

"And it's not just Narnia that's changed" he said in a small voice. "You mean Peter?" he nodded. "He's different, not in a good way either! He's in too deep and not willing to loss face by asking for help. He touchy, aggressive and I swear if the Telmarines don't kill him, Lucy and Susan will!" Kate smiled slightly.

"Well one thing hasn't changed!" she whispered. He turned to look at her. "Yea?" she nodded. "I still and always will Love you more than anything!" giving him a kiss. He smiled as he pulled away

"Love you too! In fact..." he said turning to her he knelt in front of her. Pulling her ring from his pocket "I believe this..." He said holding it up "Belongs to you!"

"My ring!" she said going for it but he pulled it back. He instead got on one knee "I have an amazing sense of Déjà Vu!" Kate smirked. Edmund smiled.

"This is yours, my queen and my love, as a symbol of my heart; I place this ring on you, to show the world that you are mine and that I am yours, until the stars rain down, always and forever!" he said sliding the ring on her finger whispering their wedding vows. She blinked back tears and smiled as the ring sat on her hand. It felt great to have it back on.

"I still can't believe you said yes" Edmund said sitting beside her. "Well who can say no to that face?" she mocked,, he smiled. She kissed him. "It's so good having you in my arms again" he whispered as she hugged him. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you" he said and she sighed pulling away from him.

"Edmund you couldn't have done anything...we weren't near each other when we came here so I was brought back alone. I know you would have protected me if you could!" she said. "I know. I'm still sorry though. If I could take away what they did to you...Did you see yourself at all?" She nodded. "I know...What can I say? Miraz's fists are like boulders...but like I said, it will take more than a few punches and kicks to stop me...What's wrong?" He had closed his eyes and she was now rubbing his cheek.

"Were you even scared? You say it so calmly..." she looked away. "I...I was, am, scared. I won't insult you by saying that he didn't hurt me, he did...as did the guards, but do you know what hurt the most?" he shook his head and she could see the anger build up in him "When he took this" she said pointing to her ring. He took her hand. I was there when he wrote the scroll to you...I knew how hurt you be when you seen it...with the blood on it. The thought of you hurt or upset that's what hurt the most!"

Ed sighed "Do you know what I'm afraid of?" she shook her head, but she had an idea.

"Losing you! I can't survive that, no more you can!" she nodded in agreement. "Which is why I want you to promise me that you won't do anything wreckless...? Ok! I almost lost you already to Miraz, but I won't let that happen again...and he will pay for what he did to you!" She was about to argue. "You can't hide from me Kate! I can read your mind, remember!" She nodded, hating that trick of his. He had an uncanny ability to know what she was thinking.

"He'll never touch you, I promise!" She gave him a kiss. She was afraid of Miraz though she would never show it. "I had better go check on the troops!" he said giving her one more kiss.

"Go before we forget there is a war going on!" she smiled and watched him leave. After a while she decided to go find Susan. She walked into the stone room to see Peter sitting, looking at a carving of Aslan on the wall. She now had a chance to look at the room fully. There in the middle was the stone table. The walls were carved in pictures of creatures, all kinds in armour, watching over the room. Torches illuminated the room along with a band of fire that lit a circle surrounding the room. Lucy was just walking away from Peter. She smiled at Kate as she passed and walked through tunnel straight ahead.

She took a breath before going to sit beside Peter. He looked up as she sat down and hung his head. "I'm sorry!"

"For which part? Acting like a jerk or almost bringing back the woman that tried to kill your brother?" Kate regretted her words because she realise this thought had never crossed his mind. "Oh Edmund!" he said looking down. He looked at her but was too ashamed to look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry for all of it! For being a jerk and hurting everyone. I was just so angry. At everyone. The Telmarines for destroying our home. At Aslan for letting them!" he took a breath "I'm scared! I'm scared because I'm starting to doubt Aslan...and if I can't trust him, who can I trust?" he said looking at her.

"Well, first off, me and Edmund and Susan and Lucy!" she said. "They won't forgive me for what I've put them through..."

"Give them a chance Peter! You may be surprised...Do you know who you sound like?" she asked and he shook his head. "Edmund! After the battle we talked and he was worried that you could never truly forgive him for betraying you...Don't worry, I told him he being stupid!" she said seeing he was about to argue. "I hope he can forgive me...the girls too...and you"

"What do you mean? What have you done to me?" she asked.

"Ignoring you all summer...outside when you woke up. I know I didn't seem it but I was worried. You know you're my sister too right?" she nodded "And for the whole Witch thing. I know it can't have been easy to see her!"

"I thought it was a brother's job to mess with their sister's?" she teased and he smiled. "There's Peter!" she said as he smiled. "Thanks Kate!" she stood.

"Wait here" she said walking from the room quickly. She found Edmund outside talking to a centaur. "Ed!" she called. He turned and ran to her. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"It will be once you tell me where Su and Lucy are!" He pointed to a small area to her left and she saw both girls talking. Calling them over Edmund gave her a questioning look which she ignored.

"What's the matter?" Susan asked. She smiled "Can you come with me please?" they nodded and followed her into the How down to the Stone room where Peter was. He stood when he saw them come in, knowing what Kate's plan was.

"Peter?" Susan asked her brother. "Um...guys can we talk?" he asked. The three went to sit on the table and Kate went to leave. "No stay please...this is for you too" he said. She nodded going to stand near Edmund.

"Peter what's going on?" Edmund asked, shooting looks between Peter and Kate. Peter was pacing slightly. "Ok!" He stopped to look at them.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you is I wanted to apologise...for everything! My attitude, my behaviour, my actions! I don't know why I was so angry but I took it out on those around me and being my siblings you bore the brunt of it and I'm sorry" The three Pevensies shared looks that told Kate that maybe he was worse than she originally preserved from Susan's letters.

"Susan, Lucy....I'm sorry for not paying more attention to you both and not trusting you, especially you Lucy... When you said you saw Aslan and I didn't believe you! That was wrong of me and I know that. And Susan I know I should have listened to you last night. I should have called it off like you said. I don't know why I didn't. You asked me who I was doing for...I don't know. Can you forgive your stupid, selfish older brother?" he asked looking at both. Lucy was never one to hold a grudge and jumped up to hug Peter. Susan stood and looked him for a moment before hugging him.

"It's good to have you back!" she said with a smile. She let him go and Peter turned to Edmund, "I suppose it's my turn now!" he said. Kate nudged him to tell him shut up.

"Ed...I really can't say how sorry I am. I guess I was so caught p in myself I never realised that you were always there to save me. Every stupid fight I got into you saved me and I never once said thank you. Last night you stopped that archer from shooting me...and during the Battle of Beruna you almost died stopping the witch from coming at me..." Kate closed her eyes shutting the memory out. She still had nightmares that Edmund didn't survive. Edmund too had looked away from Peter to where the Witch stood a few hours ago. Peter followed his gaze.

"I'm sorry Ed...I didn't think about how it would affect you...I know it was selfish of me. I guess I got so caught up in being the High King I forgot what it actually meant. And hurting the ones you love is not part of the job..." he took a deep breath looking at Edmund. All 3 girls were aware that at that moment as far as both boys were concerned they were alone and none of them wanted to break their moment. In old Narnia they would spend hours on 'hunting trips' or as the girls called it brotherly bonding. Edmund always came back happy and empty handed, proving their no hunting theory.

"Ed, Can you forgive me? I need you when the Telmarines come... I need my brother!" Peter said finally. It was the fact that Peter said he needed him that made him stand. He had on too many occasions to remember tried to get Peter to open up to him. He missed their brother time and with a wife and 2 sisters, that he loved dearly let it be said, he needed his time with Peter as much as Peter did. In every battle they had fought during their reign they never said a goodbye, always "So where are we going when we're done here?" or "I'll see you at supper!" but never goodbye. When their father had left for the war Peter tried to step in to his shoes not realising Edmund need a brother not a second dad, and their time in Narnia had made him see that.

"Well..." Ed said walking to Peter, drawing out the moment. Peter waited but Ed smiled "Since you need me...I guess I could forgive you" holding out a hand for Peter. Giving him a smile Peter took his hand and pulled Edmund into a hug. When they broke apart Ed said "Welcome back!"

"So are we all happy again?" Kate asked breaking their moment. Peter put an arm over Edmund's shoulder and looked at his sister's. They nodded and he held out an arm for them, the four of them hugging. Kate watched the scene smiling as her family was once again back to normal. "Kate!" she looked up to see Peter smiling at her. "You're part of the family too!" She jumped up to join the hug. As they broke Peter turned to Lucy.

"Ready for a job?" He asked her. He looked at the great Lion carving on the wall. "We can't do this without him...and you are the only one who can find him!" Lucy nodded but before he could say anymore, Trumpkin came in "Your Majesties?" They all looked at him. "You better come quickly!"

The five followed him to the overlook and what they saw made them stop in shock. Coming through the woods in huge numbers were Telmarine soldiers. There was easily a thousand and they were pulling huge machines with them. Kate shot Edmund a nervous look and felt his hand close on hers. She may be a knight but her time with the Telmarines was enough to make her aware of their power. She knew Miraz was King by now and he would not be pleased that his bargaining tool, her, was no longer in his grasp. She wasn't stupid enough to fool herself into thinking he would not have killed her. He would probably have killed her himself, and still would if given a chance. "He won't get you" Edmund whispered reading her frightened thoughts as Miraz appeared through the crowd. Peter turned and walked back into the How the others following.

They had called a meeting to discuss Peter's idea to send Lucy to find Aslan. "So that's your plan!" Trumpkin asked shocked "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest alone!"

"It's our only chance!" Peter said. "And she won't be alone!" Susan said having already prearranged to go with Lucy. Kate had decided to stay, much to Edmunds annoyance. Trumpkin walked over to Lucy. "Haven't enough of us died already?" Lucy looked at him sadly but kept her calm.

"Then I'm coming with you!" Trumpkin said. "No. We need you here!" Lucy said.

"We need to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back!" Peter said. This was the part of the plan they were having trouble with. Caspian, who Kate had been introduced to earlier, spoke.

"If I may!" he asked standing. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer but as King he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people! There is one in particular that may buy us some time!"

They listened while Caspian explain about the single combat challenge. "And you think he will except?" Lucy asked and Edmund stood "I'll deliver it!" he said. Kate shot him a look. She wasn't Edmund as far from Miraz as possible. Peter seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Ed...after what happened with Kate do you really think..." but Edmund cut him off. "I can do! And I can get him to agree...you know that better than anyone!" It was true. Edmund could make a saint confess to murder if tried. Kate called it a dark skill. Peter gave in but Kate wasn't about to let it drop that quick.

"Then I'm coming with you!" she said but 2 voiced reached her, Peter and Edmund. "NO!"

"Edmund, if you think I'm letting you walk into that Telmarine camp alone, you can think again!"

"After what he did to you! You are not going anywhere near that monster!" he said. She noted the 3 other Pevensies exchange looks. She and Edmund had only fought 3 times in their whole marriage and 1 while not and all 4 times it was as bad as it could get, once resulting in Kate pulling a sword on Edmund, as he did her. She knew she saw Peter's eyes flicker to her sword. She wasn't going to shout this time.

"I can handle it!" she said calmly. He wasn't so calm "No! I won't let you!" she almost heard Peter let out a moan, knowing his brother had possibly said the worst thing ever. "Let me!" she repeated. Edmund's face was a mixture of worry and anger now with fear of his own words.

"Let me explain something Edmund! You do NOT own me! And you do NOT tell me what to do! Got it!" she was standing up close to him. A weaker man would crumble under her glare. "I don't want you to go" he said quietly. Her anger immediately disappeared "Tough, you're stuck with me. Remember!" showing him her wedding ring. He gave I defeated sigh and she turned to the girls. "Let's get you ready! Have that challenge ready when I come back!" The others walked from the room and the girls gave her worried and admirable looks. The girls went ahead to get their things while Kate waited.

Behind her she heard Caspian say "Remind me not to get on her bad side!" she smirked when she heard Peter and Edmund both reply "Tell me about it!"

"Hey you married her!" Peter said. "I know! And I wouldn't change a thing!" he said. Peter's next comment "You're a braver man than I am, or a bigger fool for standing up to her!" made Kate cal back down the tunnel "WHIMP!" She heard the others laugh and she walked off to find Susan and Lucy, smiling.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

They boys were drawing up the challenge and the girls were getting themselves sorted. Kate told Susan she was going to sit on the overlook while she waited and it was here that Susan found her with tears flowing quietly down her face. "Kate?" she jumped at her name and quickly began wiping tears away.

"S...Susan, *cough* Are...Are you and Lucy ready?" she cursed herself under her breath for stuttering, practically giving herself away.

"Oh Kate...What's the matter?" she asked jumping down beside her. Knowing she was fighting a losing battle she gave up trying to wipe her tears and just sat there. "Talk to me please! Shall I get Ed..." but Kate cut her off.

"NO! Please don't tell him" Susan nodded "Ok, but please, tell me what the matter is?"

"I...I don't know why **He**...is having such an effect on me!" she said angrily as more tears fell. "Miraz, you mean?" Kate nodded and was annoyed at herself that the minute his name was mentioned a shiver ran down her spine that Susan didn't miss. "Kate are you sure going with Ed is a good idea!" she gave an aspirated sigh.

"I HAVE to!" she said in no more than a whisper "You don't have to do anything!" Susan said but Kate turned to look at her making no effort to hide her tears, though if she knew who was behind them listening she probably would have.

"Why?" she asked, she saw the look of confusion on Susan's face. "Why am I so afraid of him? I mean, it's not like I haven't been hurt or injured before. I just want to know why this is affecting me so badly!" Susan could see her getting angry at herself. And rubbed her arm "Why now? Why is it everytime I hear his name, I start shaking and I lose control of my hands and my body and all I want to do is run! I see him in my head and I break down...I'm scared of him! After everything we've been through this and last time in Narnia, all the battles and men I've fought, why now? What is it about him that scares me so much?" she looked at Susan begging her for answers that she didn't have. Susan gave her an apologetic look and Kate looked out toward the Telmarine camp.

"Kate I really don't think you should go!" Susan said but Kate shook her head "I have to! I don't trust him and I'm not letting Edmund go alone, no matter how scared I am..."

"Kate, Ed will be fine!"

"I don't trust him!" she said harder this time before crying again "I can't lose him! If he goes to Miraz alone, something will be said and Edmund will crack and try and kill him. I know Ed is the best fighter in Narnia, but when blinded by rage, even he can be defeated! It takes one wrong move. I can't lose him!" the last line she whispered squeezing her left hand into a fist, her knuckles going white. "I can't let him see he's won! I won't let him beat me!" she said standing. Susan stood beside her and they walked back inside together.

Kate was saying her goodbyes to the girls with Edmund as they would be leaving before them and the girls would be gone when they came back. Kate held both of them before passing them off to their waiting brother. "Are you sure you'll be ok?" Susan asked her. She nodded but could feel Edmund's eyes on her. She moved onto Edmund while Kate hugged Lucy. While Kate was doing this, Susan was whispering to Edmund.

"Watch her, she's not as clam as she seems!" he nodded already knowing this as Lucy came over to him. Susan and Lucy walked them to the entrance of the How where Peter was waiting with Caspian and the Narnian guard that would walk them over to the camp. Peter handed Edmund the scroll and gave him a stern look "Be careful Ed!" He knew what he was really saying 'don't kill him for Kate' Edmund nodded at his brother. Peter gave Kate a hug "You too, remember you're stronger than him!" she nodded as she pulled away. Glenstorm the centaur would walk them over the camp along with a giant. Susan handed them the white flowers to carry as a sign of peace. Blowing a kiss to each girl before leaving Kate took Edmund's hand and walked across the open field to the Telmarine camp.

Kate kept her eyes forward as she walked, ignoring every instinct in her body that told her to run in the opposite direction. She was aware that Edmund kept shooting her looks of worry and annoyance that she insisted on coming to protect him when it was obvious that she was screaming internally. It hurt him to know that she was so afraid and wouldn't allow him to help her. She refused to talk about he had actually done to her. He knew she was beaten, that much was clear, but was there something else? Something she wouldn't tell him about. He knew he had to rid his mind of that thought as he was about to face that man and the last thing they needed was a scene.

However it wasn't he who stopped. Kate did. About 10 feet from the entrance to the camp she stopped suddenly jolting Edmund from his thoughts. He looked back at her worried. She was shaking, her eyes were glued to the guards at the entrance and her face was a mix of fear and pure anger. Edmund looked at the guard standing to the right of the entrance. He looked like the other soldiers except he was injured, two black eyes and a swollen purple shaded nose, obviously broken. He vaguely recalled her saying something about a guard hurting her earlier during their talk.

"Is he one of the guards?" he asked her, not even trying to hide the anger in his voice. She nodded but squeezed his hand to remind him the last thing they wanted was a scene. "I can handle it!" she whispered, though she wasn't so sure. They reached the two guards and the injured one immediately recognised Kate and winked at her. Again reminding Edmund she spoke with a clear voice, surprising herself.

"We have come to challenge Lord Miraz!" she said. The uninjured guard looked at them, eyeing the two Narnians carefully "And who are you?"

"We are King Edmund the Just of Narnia and Queen Kate, sent by High King Peter of Narnia" Edmund said, in a calm voice but there was an undercurrent. He never took his eyes off the injured guard who was looking at Kate. The other said he would ask if Miraz would see them and left. He returned a moment later "King Miraz will see you, this way!" Edmund gave the guard a hard glare before walking into the camp, Kate gripping his hand for dear life. _Why did I come?_ She asked herself. She could see the large tent filled with the Lords and new King. She was sure Edmund could hear her heartbeats increase. Miraz smiled at her as she entered and Edmund turned. "Would you rather wait with Glenstorm outside the tent?" she looked at Miraz one more time. A shiver ran down her spine and she nodded. Letting Edmunds hand go, she kissed him once before walking to the edge of the tent where Glenstorm bowed to her. She could still hear what was being said.

Edmund glared at Miraz as he watched Kate leave. Miraz turned to face him. "The challenge?" Edmund unrolled the scroll.

"I Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands, In order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do herby challenge the upsever Miraz, to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender." Edmund finished, rolling up the scroll.

"Tell me Prince Edmund..." Miraz began with a smirk but Ed cut him off "King!"

"Pardon me?" Miraz asked. "It's King Edmund the just actually. But I am just King though, Peter's the high King" he said as he finished rolling the scroll, fixing him with a hard glare which Miraz seemed to find amusing. "Why would we risk such a proposal when our army's wipe you out by nightfall!" Miraz taunted but Edmund, although still glaring at him stayed calm.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers...I mean only a week ago, Narnians were extinct!"

"And so you will be again!" he said looking past Edmund to where Kate was standing. Edmund followed his gaze and he had to stop himself from shaking. "Then you should have little to fear" Edmund said quietly. But Miraz laughed in his face "This is not a question of bravery!" he said. But Edmund now saw a chance to get to Miraz without crashing a sword through him with all his anger built up inside of him for what he had done to his wife. He could embarrass him.

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swords man half your age?" he mocked. Although glad to see Miraz put out Kate was aware that Edmund's comment could cause some damage. She took a step toward her husband but her eyes met Glozelle's. She was now stood at the corner of the entrance, two feet from him.

"I didn't say I refused!" Miraz spat back. "You shall have our support, whatever your decision your majesty!" one of the younger lords said. Miraz noted Kate had reappeared in the tent and smiled at her. She suddenly felt physically sick. "I would stop if I were you!" Everyone looked at Edmund. Kate looked at Edmund with scared eyes.

"Excuse me?" Miraz asked with a smirk. "I said, I would stop looking at my wife if I were you" harder than before and if looks could kill then Miraz would be long gone by now. "I am merely smiling at an old acquaintance!" he mocked. Kate glared back at him, joining Edmund again taking his hand. "So young and in love! It would be a shame to lose you my dear!" Kate stiffened slightly at his words. She wanted to run but stayed beside Edmund.

"Do you except the challenge or not?" Edmund asked. He didn't like the looks Miraz was giving Kate and wanted her away from him a soon as possible. He was aware Kate was scared, but she was doing a better job than he hiding his emotions.

Miraz smirked and looked at the young couple and Lord Sopespian spoke breaking the threatening silence. "Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid..." But Miraz was out of his seat and drawing a sword. Edmund tightened his hand on Kate. "I am not avoiding anything!" Miraz spat at Lord Sopespian.

"I was merely pointing out that his majesty is well within his rights to refuse" Sopespian said. Kate was eyeing Miraz and his now drawn sword, flicking her gaze between it and her own, should the need arise. Glozelle spoke behind her.

"His majesty would never refuse" No one missed the glare Miraz sent him. "he relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king!" Edmund turned to face Miraz again.

"You!" he spat at Edmund, pointing his sword at Edmund and Kate "should hope that your brother's sword is sharper than his pen! Tomorrow at noon!" he flicked a gaze to Kate. "I will be seeing you soon!" he said sitting down but leaving his sword on the table. Edmund gave Miraz one more look before turning, putting a hand on Kate's waist and walking from the camp. Kate wasn't aware but Edmund was holding most of her weight. They walked by the two guards and the one that beat Kate winked at her and that did it. They were half way to the How when she passed out.

"Kate?" Edmund had felt her drop and looked down to see her eyes closed. Looking her over quickly, he made sure she wasn't injured, that she had just fainted. Lifting her bridal style back to the How he kissed her head as he held her against him. He felt Glenstorm walk beside him with worried eyes. He too was worried. Her reaction to Miraz was worse than he expected. He cursed himself for ever letting her go with him. He seen Peter giving him a worried look. He was sitting on the lookout and having seen Kate in Edmunds arms he had run back into the How and was just getting to the entrance as Edmund walked in with her.

"What happened? Is she hurt?" he asked running up to her, Caspian not far behind. He had seen Peter running through the How looking worried and followed him. He too was looking at Kate worried.

"Not physically!" Edmund said in a whisper looking at Kate. He knew she WAS hurt. Hitting someone leaves more than a bruise on your skin. "I'm going to lie her down" he said pushing past Peter. He walked Kate to their room and laid her down, removing both her and his own armour. Once she was settled he sat beside her removing some stray hair from her face. Her dream looked troubled and it broke his heart to know he had allowed her to be put in this position. He kissed her forehead before leaving the room. He leaned against the wall and slid down, holding his head in his hands, allowing small tears to fall. Then a female centaur appeared to his right.

"I will come and get you when she wakes, your Majesty!" she said anticipating his words. He gave her the best smile he could muster before walking into the Stone room. He hadn't wiped his tears and Peter noticed but said nothing. "How is she?" he asked as Edmund walked in.

"I don't know!" he said sitting on the table. Peter gave him a sad look before taking the hint he didn't want to talk about it. "So how did things go with Miraz?"

"He agreed. Tomorrow at noon. Are the girls gone?" He asked. "No, they thought because of the time, we thought that the battle would be tomorrow" Edmund nodded just as both girls came into the room. "Where's Kate?" Susan asked. It was clear they had heard what happened. "Resting!"

They both came over to him and Peter did too. "What happened Ed?"

"When we got to the entrance there were two guards and one of them had a broken nose. Kate said he was one of the guards that beat her...and I didn't hit him, I wanted to but I didn't!" He said seeing his sister's giving him suspicious looks. Peter nodded for him to continue.

"When we got to Miraz's tent she got really nervous and decided to wait outside but she could still be seen and he was watching her...so I asked him to stop!" Susan gave him a sceptical look "Asked him?"

"More warned him...which he found very amusing. Guess she saw I was getting angry so she came back in and held my hand. He was making comments about her dying and she got scared but hid it, well better than I did. One of the Lords started jeering him and he pulled a sword...I think that's when she started feeling really bad...she passed out half way here" He sighed. Not looking up he spoke "This is my fault!"

"No Ed it's not!" Peter said but Edmund was shaking his head "It is! I knew she couldn't handle it, I knew it and yet I still let her go!" Susan gave a small smile "I think Kate had something to do with wanting to go!"

"I heard you talking to her on the look out!" He said turning to Susan. The others gave them a look and all Susan could say was "oh!" and Edmund nodded. The four sat in silence for awhile until Edmund spoke. "Do you think she's going to be ok?" The others just looked at each other. The female centaur came into the room "King Edmund?" He looked up "Her majesty is asking for you!" But he was already out of his seat and running down the tunnel. When he got to the room she had her back to the door and he could see her shaking from sobs.

"Kate?" He asked softly. She coughed and wiped her eyes quickly but not quickly enough. He sat down and wiped away her tears. She tried to smile but couldn't. Edmund did the first thing he could think of and kissed her. She kissed him back and when they broke apart she asked "What was that for?"

"To say sorry!" he said. She smiled knowing he was completely being stupid. She hugged him before sitting back, wiping her remaining tears. "Kate?" She looked at him knowing what was coming.

"I don't know why Edmund. I wish I did trust me I do, but I don't know! I don't know why being near him affects me like it does. All I know is when I'm near him, I'm scared and the reason I went with you was because I didn't trust him not to try and get to you and I trust you completely except when it come to issues involving me!" she said giving him a knowing look.

"I'm sorry for scaring you" she said. "And before I realise what I'm saying, you were right" He gave her a sly smile and she laughed. "I wasn't ready...what?" he was giving her a strange look.

"It's good to hear your laugh!" she smack his shoulder, giving him a kiss. "Better now?"Edmund asked, Kate nodded "It was a big day, you must be tired, get some sleep" he said going to get up but Kate stopped him "Stay please?" he smiled and nodded. He lay down beside her and held her until she fell asleep. But he was in the happiest place in the world at that moment and he too fell asleep.

Susan looked in on them later that night after they hadn't returned and found them asleep. Smiling she watched them for a moment before Peter came looking for Edmund. "Edmund?!" he called but Susan shushed him. He looked in and smiled just as Susan pulled him away.

"Do you think she's alright?" Peter asked her. "I hope so!" Susan said after a minute "I really hope so" Peter nodded and they walked to bed.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Everyone was up early the next morning. Kate woke still in Edmund's arms and smiled to herself as she sat up on her elbows and kissed him once. He stirred in his sleep "Eddie?" he moaned and she giggled. "Come on!" she said trying to shift him. He moaned and hugged her pinning her arms to her sides. "What if I want to do this instead?" he asked kissing her.

"Ed!" she groaned between breaths. "Want me to stop?" he asked lifting himself to look at her. "No!" but before he could kiss her again she added "But we have to!" He sighed and rolled off her.

"Way to kill a mood Kate!" she giggled and kissed him once before getting up. "Hurry up!" she called back to him and he finally sat up. "Good little King!" she mocked. He shot her look to which she stuck her tongue out at. "Yea, real mature!" she heard as she walked to the stone table.

"Morning!" she said as she walked in looking at the girls, Peter and Caspian. They returned the sentiment. "You're looking alot better today!" Susan commented with a smile.

"Yea, I feel better too. Ed and I had a good talk last night..." she smiled just as he came in, rubbing his eyes of sleep. "Morning!" Kate repeated as he came in. He shot her a playful glare before sitting beside her. Kate missed that sly look Peter shot Edmund, to which he responded to putting an arm around Kate. Susan however didn't miss it. "When you're both ready..." she said. They both looked away but Kate wasn't paying attention. She remembered what was happening today. They had something to eat quickly before going with Caspian to see the girls off. She wanted to have a word with Susan.

"So," she began as they walked to where they were meeting him. Susan looked at her "Caspian's quite...handsome isn't he?" she said shooting a look at Susan who blushed. "I haven't noticed, and mite I remind you, you are a married woman Kate, to my brother!" Kate laughed and so did Susan. "Come on Su, you can talk to me!"

Susan blushed even more "I guess he is" she mumbled. Kate smirked "He like's you, you know!" she added causing Susan to slow. "Really?" Kate had to laugh at her reaction "Really! I swear. He looks at you like Edmund looks at me! Not to sound vain or anything!" she added. Susan didn't seem to believe her.

"Ok!" she stopped and made Susan look at her "When he looks at you, does it feel like you are the only one in the room?" she nodded "Do you feel the knots in your stomach and somehow your brain has decided to stop working?" she nodded "Do you want to run from him yet at the same time be as close to him as humanly possible?" she again nodded. "Welcome to my world!" Kate said with a smirk. Susan smiled.

"I felt all that too...you feel special and stupid all at once and they have an uncanny way of making them forgive you...remember the night Ed proposed?" Susan laughed at the memory. She leaned against the wall. "I just don't want to get hurt" she said. Seeing Kate's questioning look she continued.

"I don't know how long we'll be here this time and I'm afraid that if I get to close to him, when I leave..." she didn't continue. Kate gave her a sad smile but before she could say anything the very Telmarine came around the corner with Lucy and a horse. "Are you ready?" He asked Susan. Kate gave her a look before turning to Lucy. Susan nodded and with help from Caspian, got up on the horse. He helped Lucy up too. Kate stepped back allowing Caspian to fix the straps.

"Destrie has always served me well!" we said, referring to the horse. "You are in good hands!"

"Or hooves!" Lucy joked. Caspian finished tightening the straps. "Good luck" he said to Susan. Kate saw the confused pain and emotion in Susan's face and the realisation hit her that this may be the last time she saw her sisters. She fought against the tears and won, for now. "Thanks" Susan said back.

"Look, maybe it is time you had this back!" Caspian said taking the horn from his belt. Susan looked at Kate and gave Caspian a small smile.

"Why don't you hold onto it? You might need to call me again!" she said, throwing a very amused Kate a smile before steering the horse towards the exit. Caspian had the biggest grin in his face when he turned to look at Kate. Laughing, Kate joked "I wouldn't look that happy when you see Peter and Edmund! They get very protective" She grinned before walking away, leaving a slightly scared Caspian behind her. She was still laughing to herself when she found both boys getting ready in Peter's room.

"Are you decent?" she called before entering. Edmund returned the call, telling her to come in. She walked in still smiling. "Hey!" she said. Both boys looked at her. "What's going on?" Edmund questioned.

"Why would anything be going on?" she asked innocently but then remembering Caspian's face before she walked away she laughed to herself again. "I don't know why, but you and laughing always make me nervous when I don't know what's happening" Peter said. Edmund looked at him and back at Kate "Tell us!"

"No! Because you'll both go into brother mode!" she said regretting her words. "What about the girls?" Peter asked walking toward her. She looked for the exit but Edmund stopped her. "Oh no you don't"

"Tell us!" Peter said. They back her into a corner and she held her hands up in defeat. "Ok, Ok but before I tell you, you swear not to go into brother mode" she asked. They nodded but she knew they were empty promises. Sighing she just said it. "Susan and Caspian are in love!"

Both brothers shared a look before walking away from Kate. She was so glad she was fast because she made it to the door before they did, pulling Edmund's sword on her way. "Liars!" she said holding it in front of her. "Move!" they both said. "No!" she wasn't scared of them and they knew it.

"Kate!" Edmund warned. She spun the sword in a way that made them pace back from her. "Why are you both acting like idiots?" she asked. They looked at each other. "Because she's our sister!" Peter said. "I'm your sister and you didn't act like this when I first got with Edmund!" she said defensibly, cursing herself for getting into this situation.

"That was different!" Peter said, Edmund nodding in agreement. "Can you both stop acting like children and calm down and let me explain something?" she said angrily. They nodded, relaxing their stance.

"Think about. How long do you think we're going to be here?" she asked. Both shrugged but allowed her to continue. "Ed, you and I had 12 years and I'm living in your world but for Su and Caspian, he can't come back like I did...and when Narnia is safe again, how long will we be needed?" Both seemed to grasp her explanation and shared looks. "Can you see how bad she'll feel when we leave? I mean imagine me staying here Ed, while you go back, not knowing if or when we'll see each other again!" she lowered the sword.

"Just don't say anything, for Susan at least!" she said, begging something she hated doing. They nodded and she smiled as a thought crossed her mind "Heaven bless Lucy should she start dating!" she said. Both boys shot her a look that caused her to laugh. "I don't want to think about that!"

"I'm curious... Men always came after Susan when we were in old Narnia and you were never this bad...What's changed?" she asked smiling. Peter answered. "To be honest, I had a feeling there was something between Susan and Caspian for awhile...I don't know, I guess I know she really cares for him and I don't want to see her get hurt!" Kate couldn't help the "Aww!" that came out. Peter blushed slightly. "Well she is my sister! I want what's best for her....and Lucy too!" He smirked at Edmund "You have Ed, I guess he's ok!" Edmund shoved him lightly and Peter laughed. Kate walked over to Edmund and hugged him. "Ignore him!" she said. Peter threw her a look and she smiled.

"Does this mean I get to be all protective of you when you get a girlfriend?" she joked but Edmund got there first "He has to find someone to have him first!" Kate laughed at Peter's face. There was knock that interrupted their talk and it was Caspian. She watched both boys carefully, but they didn't act overly tense towards him, just enough to make him slightly jumpy. Even Kate had to admit it was a funny sight.

"Um...The Telmarines...they are on their way!" he said before leaving the room quickly. Peter and Edmund laughed under their breaths and Kate found it hard not to laugh. "You both should be ashamed!" she said. They threw her a look before the three broke into laughs.

"Come on Ed we have to get ready!" Kate smiled leaving the room, Edmund following. They went to their room and started butting on their Armour. Although the fight when won meant total surrender, the Narnians didn't believe the Telmarines would keep their word. Edmund was ready before Kate and just looked at her while she finished. "What?" she asked looking herself over, making sure she had everything right.

"I couldn't do it!" he said. "Do what?" Kate asked.

"Leave you here...not knowing if I would ever see you again!" Kate smiled at him. She walked over to him and put a hand on his face "Well aren't you lucky, because I'm not going anywhere!" she said. She kissed him. It was the longest most passionate kiss they had shared in a long while and they both felt it.

"Can I ask you a favour? Kate asked. Edmund nodded "When this is over, and we've won. Kiss me like that to prove it's real!" she said and he nodded. Peter knocked and the three walked through the How together. Kate walked ahead of them as they left. She walked with Caspian who kept his gaze fixed on where his uncle was getting ready. Edmund and Peter walked behind. Edmund was carrying Rhindon as tradition. He had his eyes on Kate, eyeing her reaction to Miraz's presence. She refused to look at Miraz. Edmund however did see Miraz trying to get her attention and he turned slightly to face his general. He kept his head straight on and Edmund could make out what he was saying.

'If it should appear to be going poorly...' eyeing the crossbow in the general's hands. He spoke again 'And when I win, I want the girl! The others too" he said, eyeing Kate and looking around for Susan and Lucy. As Peter turned to Edmund for his sword he saw that Edmund was watching Miraz.

"What is it?" he asked calmly looking to give nothing away. "We were right, they will fight if he loses...the general is going to fire at you!" he whispered back. "What else?" sensing there was something more. "He wants Kate and the girls!" he whispered. Peter was mad now. He wasn't going to lose this fight. He couldn't. Kate smiled at him once as Edmund joined her side. He walked forward to meet Miraz, who was now walking towards Peter. "There is still time to surrender!" Miraz said. "Feel free!" Peter said back.

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz asked. Peter lowered his helmet as he spoke "Just one!" Stepping up on the nearest rock he lunged for Miraz. They stepped away before going at each other again. Peter was knocked in the head by Miraz's shield.

Kate momentarily distracted by movement from the corner of her eye. 4 Telmarine horses were heading into the woods in the direction Lucy and Susan took. Grabbing Caspian's arm. She nodded in the direction and he understood. Back pacing a few steps he turned to the How and made his way to the side. Grabbing the first horse he took off into the forest after them. Kate turned her attention back to the fight. She didn't tell Edmund what she had seen. He hadn't realised Caspian was missing either. The fight progressed and for the most part was fairly even. What Peter lacked in experience he made up for with speed and agility to bloke the strikes from Miraz. The opposite for Miraz. He was trained well and able for the most part to bloke Peter's lighting strikes. Everything was going well for the young King when Miraz knocked his helmet off. Kate gasped and squeezed Edmunds hand. He too looked worried. However Peter took Kate's advise to aim for his legs as they would be unprotected. He sliced at Miraz leg, tearing through the cloth and skin like butter.

However, Miraz stayed in the fight and swung for Peter causing him to jump over and roll away from Miraz. He was barely back on his feet when Miraz charged again. In a second Peter went from standing to being on his back. Miraz stepped his shield and pressed down. Kate winced at Peter's cry of pain. His shoulder was being forced out of place. He swung at Miraz's leg causing him to step back. Peter rolled out from under him, continuing to until he reached a boulder. He turned the opposite way, causing Miraz to fall over him. Peter stood quickly but he and Kate heard the horse at the same time. She saw Caspian and Susan riding back in but Lucy was nowhere in sight. Edmund too looked as scared as the others. "Where's Lucy?" Kate whispered. Edmund shook his head.

"Does his highness need respite?" Miraz asked. "5minutes?" Peter suggested.

"3" Miraz said. They shot each other a look before walking to their respective sides. Kate had run to him with Edmund. Susan and Caspian joined them "Lucy?" Peter asked. Kate and Edmund looked at her too. "She got through!" both boys let out sighs of relief. "With a little help!" she added looking at Caspian. If there was one thing he could do to make the boys like him, saving their baby sister was defiantly the top one. Both turned to him "Thanks" they said.

"Well you were busy!" Caspian said. Edmund smiled at him as Kate gave Susan and Caspian hugs. She whispered to Caspian "You recued their sister's...I think they may like you now!" He gave her a smile as they broke apart. "You better get p there...I don't expect the Telmarines to keep their word!" Peter said to Susan and Kate. They nodded. Kate turned to Edmund and kissed him once. "I love you!" she said "I love you too!" he whispered back. He kissed her again She turned to Peter and said "I'll see you later!" She said. He smiled at her. Susan hugged Edmund and as he pulled away Edmund said "Keep smiling!" looking at the Narnians who were watching their reactions. They both smiled at Caspian as they ran into the How. They heard the Narnians cheer for Peter and then they were inside. They passed the waiting hidden Narnians and made their way to the overlook where the other archers were waiting. Trumpkin bowed his head to them as they came forth.

Below Edmund was tending to Peter. "What do you think happens at home if you die here?" Edmund was slightly taken by his words and also annoyed that he would say them. "I don't plan on finding out!" he said as he felt for the notch in Peter's arm to relocate his shoulder. "You know you've always been there and OW!" Edmund refused to hear what called quitter's talk. "Save it for later!" he said. "But Ed..."

"No Peter!" he said handing him his sword as he stood. "You are not going to die! You are going to allow Miraz to get the girls, because if you are, then I'll fight! I won't let him get Kate or Susan or Lucy!" he said. Peter looked to the over look where the girls were. He shook his head and looked back to Miraz who was standing already. Edmund nodded and went to hand Peter his helmet. Kate and Susan both shared scared looks when he refused but relaxed more when they saw Miraz refuse his too.

When the fight resumed Miraz took control, forcing Peter back with every strike. Peter defended himself but Miraz was too strong, his shield connecting his Peter's face. Peter swung blindly, disorientated from the blow. He swung a few more times but Miraz spun his shoving him against a lone pillar causing Peter to fall to the floor. He blocked Miraz's next strike and swung his legs knocking the feet from under Miraz. They both got u and Miraz struck again.

Peter caught Miraz's swing, holding the sword from Miraz's hand, leaving him only with a shield. Peter struck again and again and went to strike Miraz, but the sword got locked under Miraz's arm. He pulled the sword from Peter's grip leaving him without a sword of shield. Kate, Susan and Edmund held their breath as Peter stood defenceless. Miraz continuously struck Peter's unprotected head with the shield. The knocks were starting to get to Peter. Peter however was ready for the next one and as Miraz went to strike Peter grabbed the shield and spun it, causing Miraz's hand to turn up his back. Miraz elbowed Peter and threw him into a boulder to the side. He then grabbed one of the dismissed swords on the floor. He swung for Peter and Kate watched Edmunds hand twitched to his sword. "No Edmund!" whispered and Susan heard her. She looked at her baby brother and prepared herself to fire at anyone who attempted to hit Edmund.

Peter's speed worked for him and he dodged all on Miraz's strikes. He managed to get into position where we struck Miraz's injured leg. He fell backwards, ending up on his knees infront of Peter. Peter raised his fist to strike Miraz but stopped much to Edmunds annoyance.

"This isn't the time for chivalry Peter!" he yelled. There was an expecting silence around the battle field. Peter gave Miraz a glare before lowering his hand he walked away from Miraz. He was startled when Edmund shouted "Look out!" but it was echoed by Susan and Kate from the lookout. Edmund was about to pull his sword but Peter turned and dodged his attack. He dodged the next before turning grabbing the sword and driving it into Miraz. He pulled the sword from him and held it over him.

"What's the matter boy? Too cowardly to take life?" Miraz mocked after a few moments. Peter glared down on him "It's not mine to take?" he spat back. He turned to look at Caspian. Kate felt Susan's worry as she watched Caspian walk forward to his uncle. He took the sword from Peter who walked back to Edmund. Caspian and his uncle spoke as Caspian raised the sword over his head.

"Perhaps I was wrong...maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine King afterall" Miraz said. He hung his head as Caspian's cry rang out across the field but the moment they expected never came as Caspian brought the sword down and stabbed a small piece of grass in front of Miraz. "Not one like you!" he whispered. "Keep your life! It's not much but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom!" He looked over to the other lords before walking back to Edmund and Peter. Edmund put a hand on his back. No one was paying attention to Miraz. The Narnians were too bust cheering for Caspian but Kate watched Lord Sopespian walk up to Miraz. She knew what was coming but couldn't do anything! "Susan!" she called and Susan turned just in time to see what happened too.

Sopespian had lifted Miraz and was helping him back to his chair but half way there Miraz fell forward and protruding from his back was Susan's red tipped arrow!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"TRECHERY! THEY SHOT HIM! THEY HAVE MURDERED OUR KING!" Came Sopespian's call from the below. He grabbed Caspian's sword from the ground. Glozelle was already on his way back to the troops.

"BE READY!" Peter called up to girls and archers above. Edmund and Kate shared a small look before hearing Caspian's cry to Peter. He and Edmund turned to take down the closer Telmarines. He yelled for Caspian to go and get ready before running to the edge of the stone circle where he fought Miraz. Glozelle and Sopespian were calling commands to the Telmarines. The large war machines they had brought with them were catapults and they were now firing large boulders at the Narnians.

"ARCHERS TO THE READY!" Susan called as the first cavalry of Telmarines rushed forward. Kate took her bow and readied an arrow. Archery wasn't her best sport but she was better than average and it was Edmund's idea to keep her out of harm's way. She did however keep her sword on her too.

Peter turned to give Caspian and Glenstorm the signal and they both took off into the how where they would lead the waiting Narnians. A dull horn could be heard underground and Peter and Kate started counting. At the count of 6 Susan called "TAKE YOUR AIM!" AND AS Kate called 10 Peter yelled from below.

"GET READY!" the earth under the How started shaking. And suddenly the advancing troops were falling. The ground beneath their feet disappeared and they all fell into the hole. There was mass confusion from the Telmarines and dust clouds rose from the hole. "NOW!" Susan yelled and a hundred arrows flew through the air. They landed on target in the whole, striking anyone who had survived the fall. Kate watched as Edmund grabbed Glozelle's discarded crossbow and jump on a horse, riding directly towards the Telmarines. Peter yelled and ran forward, the Narnia's on the ground following. On the far left and right of the field behind the hole the ground opened and out poured Narnian soldiers.

The Narnians closed in on all sides, surrounding the Telmarines. Peter swung Rhindon wildly and took down every man in sight. He saw Caspian pass also taking no prisoners. Animals of all sizes jumped into the hole and attacked who they could. Kate's eyes were trained on Edmund, who rode the outer ring of the hole, firing at any Telmarine who tried to get out. Yells from pain and victory along with battle cries and the clinking of swords rang out in the air. Kate watched as Glozelle got back to the remaining army and urged the larger part of it forward. Griffins flew overhead carrying dwarfs who fired at the Telmarines. They had however expected something like this because they brought out a large arrow shooter, larger than a house and aimed it at the skies. The griffins were struck down and killed. Peter turned to Kate and Susan. "Lucy?" he mimed. Both looked to the surrounding forests and shook their heads.

"BACK TO THE HOW!" Peter cried. Edmund having heard the call made his way back to Peter. Sopespian had anticipated this and was sending boulders towards the entrance. Susan and Kate noticed this. "BRACE YOURSELVES!" she yelled at the archers as boulder after boulder struck the how. One boulder struck above the main entrance closing it off completely. A tree that had been growing out of the stones fell in Susan's direction. "SUSAN!" Kate pushed her out of the way but lost her footing. She fell completely to the ground almost 20 feet down, small rocks falling on her. "KATE!" Edmund cried as he watched her fall. He looked back to see Susan hanging onto Trumpkin's hand. Both Peter and Caspian were watching too, both worried having not seen Kate get up. "Come on Kate!" Edmund whispered as he joined Peter and Caspian. All three let of sighs of relief as Susan made it down unscathed to a ledge maybe 10 feet below. Peter turned to see were the Telmarines were while Edmund's eyes remained on the spot where Kate had fallen.

Susan made her way down from the ledge and over to Kate. She looked like she was sleeping but the blood from the side of her head said otherwise and her face was scratched from where the smaller rocks had fallen, leaving red scrawl marks and bruises. Susan checked her over but she couldn't feel Kate breathing. "No! No!" Susan said. She shook Kate lightly. "Kate? Come on, please wake up! Kate? Please!" she begged but Kate didn't move. She didn't want to leave her but she had to get to her brothers to help them fight. "SUSAN?!" Edmund's voice rang out over the noise. Taking another look at Kate she stood. Caspian and Peter stood beside Edmund looking at her. She knew she would have to tell him. Her eyes stung as she looked at him, about to tell him the news that would destroy him. Seeing the question in her brother's eyes, she shook her head, putting a hand to her mouth to stop the scream that was coming. Her heart, along with Peter's and Caspian's broke at the look of pure devastation and sorrow on Edmunds face.

He felt as if the world had disappeared from under him and all the oxygen in the world was gone. _No! No! She can't be! She wouldn't leave me! She can't be dead_! He screamed at himself. He fell to his knees, pain coursing through them, wickedly proving this was his reality and not his worst nightmare. Tears fell down his face as he fell. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Peter, tears also in his eyes. "I'm sorry Ed!" he whispered. "She can't be gone!" He yelled at him as he got up. He tried to run towards her but Peter stopped him. He pushed against him until he couldn't anymore. Susan joined them and she hugged him too. Edmund looked to see some of the female Narnians who do not fight lift Kate and take her away from the battle. Caspian cleared his throat causing them to look at the oncoming Telmarines.

Edmund was blinded by pure sorrow and rage for his wife he saw red and throwing the crossbow aside he pulled his sword from its cover. Peter looked at him and Susan "For Kate!" he whispered to them, tears flowing silently down his face. Susan nodded, as did Caspian. Edmund just looked straight ahead and ran. The minute he entered the battle no one stood a chance. His sword flew in every direction making direct hits and killing most instantly. He pulled a second sword from the ground, killing twice as many in single strikes. Peter too was striking everyone in sight and Susan took down those who got anywhere near her brothers or Caspian. She did however see Caspian fall into the hole and disappear into the chaos below. Peter looked around to see more Telmarines coming. Edmund however refused to give in. He continued fighting, until the earth beneath him shook violently and he was knocked on his back.

He looked up to see trees. Except they weren't your average tree, they had woken up and were running in to join the battle. The wing blowing through them was making them roar. The Telmarines fled, scared of the unknown magic of Narnia. Peter pulled Caspian out of the hole and gave him a small smile "Lucy!" he said as Susan and Edmund came up to them. They watched as the roots shot underground and came up at the other side, pulverising the Telmarine Catapults. The Narnian cheers were clear as they watched their stories from their past turn to reality and destroy the enemy. "FOR ASLAN!" Peter yelled knowing full well he was behind it. He led the remaining Narnians after the trees and battle resumed once more.

Battle continued all 3 Pevensies and Caspian killing all the enemies in sight. There was a horn sounded in the Telmarine camp and they watched as the Telmarines retreated back into the woods. Giving each other questioning looks Edmund realised where they were going. "Beruna!" he said. He wasn't quite ready to stop his revenge for his wife. He wanted them to feel what he was feeling, the pure sickening rage that was eating him and the blackness of his future without his Kate. He wanted them to suffer. He wanted to make sure that they knew what they had done. But most of all was guilt. Guilt at the fact that he had failed her yet again and this was his penalty.

He raced through the forest, the others behind him, expecting some kind of ambush but when the trees broke and he arrived on the riverside the Telmarines were stopped in place. There on the other side of the bridge was Lucy. She stood alone, facing the oncoming Telmarines, holding her dagger out to the side. Peter, Susan and Edmund watched her with relief as she was unharmed and fear as the Lord Sopespian seemed ready to rush forward and strike her down. They couldn't lose another sister! And then they saw him. Aslan!

The great Lion came to Lucy's side. They shared a look before looking back to Sopespian. "CHARGE!" he yelled and the Telmarines rushed forward. They stopped however when Aslan's roar echoed through the surrounding trees and there was an eerie silence. But that was soon filled with the panic calls of the Telmarines. The water level dropped quickly and it all seemed to head upstream. Even the Narnians stopped to watch as the water rose from the river. A tidal wave of sorts rushed up the river and coming from inside it came the face of a man, The River God.

He shook his head, splashing Telmarines and Narnians alike. Those who it had not reached yet ran from the water. Those of the bridge backtrack, the lucky ones making it off after a few strides, others jumped off before wading back to shore. One who did not make it off in time was Sopespian. The river God surged forward, pulling the bridge from its supports, lifting it up into the air. The Narnians and Telmarines watched in awe as the water god looked at Lord Sopespian as he tried in vain to swing his sword at the water. The god lurched forward, opening its mouth, swallowing the bridge and Lord Sopespian before diving back into the remaining water. There was a calm for a few moments. The Telmarines left stood expecting to be killed where they stood.

Peter looked at the others before facing them "IT'S OVER! SURRENDER YOUR WEAPONS AND YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED! It's Over" He put Rhindon away and the other followed his lead. He looked at Trumpkin, who nodded and started calling for Telmarines to hand over their weapons. Peter looked to where Lucy stood with Aslan. He turned to motion t the others to follow him but when he turned Edmund was no longer standing. He was kneeling, head in his hands, crying. Susan was unable to move though tears fell down her face. Peter stepped towards him. "Come on Ed!" he said lifting him. He took a deep breath as he stood and when he looked at Peter the difference was clear. He looked totally devastated and broken. "I need to see her!" he whispered. Peter nodded "Let's go see Aslan first! I'll send someone to find out where she is" Edmund nodded not looking up. They walked to the river and now it had settled they were able to walk through it. Telmarine masks littered the river floor, glinting in the sun through the crystal clear water. They made their way up the far bank coming face to face with the great Aslan!

Lucy smiled at them but the question was clear on her face, where was Kate? The 3 Pevensies and Caspian knelt infront of Aslan, his gentle voice washing over them. "Rise Kings and Queens of Narnia!" he said. They all rose slowly, all except Caspian. "All of you!" Aslan said noting Caspian still on the floor. Caspian looked up at the great lion he had heard so much about through stories from the professor.

"I do not think I am ready!" he said. Aslan smiled and spoke again "It is for that very reason I know you are!" Caspian stood. Aslan turned to Edmund "Where is Queen Kate?" Edmund didn't answer, he couldn't. He simply put his head down and Lucy gasped, understanding. She looked at Peter and Susan for confirmation of his silence. Susan was now in tears and Peter was trying to be strong but failing as small sobs came from his throat. Lucy ran forward to Susan, who held her. Aslan had his head bowed. "I am sorry Edmund" he said. Edmund nodded not looking up. There was a call behind them and they turned to see Trumpkin.

He eyed Aslan warily until her said "Come forth Dear Little Friend!" she said. Trumpkin nodded, walking up to the group, avoiding eye contact with Aslan. "King Edmund?" Edmund looked at him. "Um...Queen Kate's eh...she's near the how if you would like to see her" he said. Edmund nodded."Do you want us to come?" Susan asked. Edmund knew he couldn't do this alone. "Please" he whispered. He set off across the river, followed by Caspian, his siblings and Aslan following. The walk took a few moments and soon he saw the small gathering near the how. His breath caught and he didn't know if he could do it, say goodbye. His legs totally gave out when he actually saw her.

Her face was cut from the rocks and bruised from where slightly heavier ones had hit her. She looked like she was sleeping, her face peaceful. Her sword was still attached to her belt. Edmund totally lost it. He knelt beside her and touched her face, praying that she would wake up. She didn't. She remained still infront of him. "I'm sorry!" he said. Lucy was holding Peter and Susan was holding hands with Caspian, a fact she didn't even know. She was too busy looking at her adopted sister's body, the girl who had pushed her out of the way to save her, killing herself in the process. No sound was made except Edmunds pleas for Kate to forgive him. He leaned down beside her and whispered in her ear "I love you Kate Pevensie" But most heard. Susan turned away from the sight, unsure if she could watch her brother's pain any longer. Unconsciously she turned to Caspian and he put an arm on her back. He calmed her. Aslan stepped into the group. Edmund looked up, begging the Aslan for some sort of miracle. "Isn't there anything you can do?" Peter asked. "Please Aslan! She saved my life!" Susan finished. Edmund looked back at Kate, his world.

Aslan stepped forward. He blew once on Kate and Edmund waited. Nothing! He put his forehead to hers and kissed her once. "Goodbye" he whispered. The girls cried harder at his words, both Caspian and Peter standing helpless.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kate was aware she was falling. She heard Edmund's voice call her name and then pain for one second. She whispered his name and everything went black. She opened her eyes to the darkness. She sat up and surveyed her surroundings. It looked like she was in a large black box. Standing she tried to figure out what to do. She obviously wasn't in Narnia that much she was sure of but she didn't know what this place was either. _Am I dead?_ She thought to herself thinking about her fall. Now that she really thought about it, it seemed like the most logical explanation. She had easily fallen 20 feet or more. But that's not what made her panic. _**Edmund!**_

She had broken her promise and left him. He was now in Narnia in the middle of a war and she was dead. How would he react when he found out or did he already know, remembering he had called her name? She looked sadly at her ring now the only part of him that was left with her. She was dressed in her ordinary Narnian clothes, her favourite purple dress. She cried to herself for a few moments missing him and sorry for all the hurt her death would cause him, but thinking about why she had died made her smile inspite herself. She had saved Susan and that's what mattered. Drying the rest of her tears she wondered what to do next. But the world she was currently in had an idea.

Her surroundings changed from black to blinding sunlight. She covered her eyes and the next thing that struck her was the smell. The sea. _**"KATE!"**_ she turned at the sound of her name to be faced with the strangest sight she had seen, herself except maybe at 10 years of age. Her younger self smiled and ran to the man who was calling. Kate suddenly knew where she was. They say life flashes before your eyes when you die and she was now reliving her final days on earth with her biological family. And for the first time in 20 years (_4yrs before Edmund, 15 with him and 1 year with the professor!) _she was looking at her Father.

He was tall, maybe 6 foot, give or takes an inch. He was well built and Kate suddenly remembered he had been in the army. He had a kind smile and was handsome, with hair the same colour as hers, with a small wave in it. He looked no more than 35. He was now swinging Kate around in circles while she laughed. He picked her up like a baby and ran her into the waves, while she screamed to be dropped. He laughed and obliged dropping her into the water. Kate stood to the side invisible while she watched, smiling at the lost memory. She had not been aware that there were others near her until she heard _**"GEORGE! LUNCH TIME! COME ON!"**_

Kate spun and looked to her right. There sat on a blanket was a woman and a young girl. The woman was beautiful, with chestnut hair that fell to her shoulders in a sort of bob style. Like Kate's it had a natural curl to it. Her skin was pale, though a small number of freckles were visible in the sun. She had blue green eyes that were watching her husband and daughter with love and happiness. Although young like the man her face told of harder times and her pure joy of this simple family day. Kate made her way to the family of four, her family. She recognised Sara immediately. With her long brown hair the same colour as their fathers and she shared her mother's eyes. It startled Kate that is Sarah's hair were shorter like hers and she a few more muscles, she would be Kate now.

The woman handed George, it felt great to know his name, some food and he smiled. _**"Thank you Judith"**_ he said. Kate too was eating, seating with a beach towel around her. Once finished both girls ran back into the water laughing while their father called to them "_**KATE AND SARAH ELLIOT COME OUT OF THE WATER NOW!"**_ He said it in a playful yet serious tone. Kate stood stack still. She finally knew who she was. She was Kate Elliot, her sister was Sarah Elliot and her Parents were Judith and George Elliot. She smiled and said her name in her head. Kate Elliot. Kate Elliot Pevensie! Her smile fell as she thought of her husband. She wished he could see this, know who is other family was. A small laugh escaped as she thought of what her parents would say if they knew she was married at 15!

Both girls ran from the water to their fathers side. _**"You girls know you have to wait an hour before going back in the water!"**_ he scolded.

"_**But daddy!"**_ Kate whined. He smiled and said _**"Why don't you go exploring the caves?"**_ he said. Sarah declined saying she wasn't interested going to sit with her mother. _**"Will you come with me daddy?" **_Kate asked. He smiled and nodded. He took her hand and walked her over to where the cliff opened to form a cliff. Kate started climbing up the rocks and down the other side. Kate followed her father instead. He looked out at the ocean and sighed. She hadn't seen before now the scar on his left shoulder. Her thought were however interrupted by her younger self screaming from the other side of the rocks "_**IM BACK! IT'S OK I'M HERE"**_ she called.

Her father laughed thinking she was pretending and went over to pick her up. _**"I was wondering where you'd got to!"**_ he said but Kate knew her younger self had just been to Narnia. _**"Oh daddy! It was beautiful, all the snow!"**_

"_**Snow? Kate it's the middle of July!"**_ he laughed.

"_**Not here, there!"**_ she said pointing to the rocks. Her dad laughed _**"Oh Kate, you and your imagination!"**_ She frowned slightly and crossed her arms. Her father had already begun the walk back to where the others were but Kate stayed where she was. After 15 minutes Sara arrived.

"_**There you are! Mom and Dad have been looking for you!"**_ she said smiling holding out a hand for Kate. She took it but pulled her sister back towards the rocks. _**"I want to show you something" **_she said pulling her over to the niche in the wall.

"_**Kate what is it?"**_ she asked. But Kate pulled harder, trying to emphasize her hurry, _**"Sara it's so beautiful, you have to see it!"**_ she said. She stopped at the rock and Sara waited wonder what on earth her baby sister could find so interesting Kate laughed and took a step back before pushing Sara towards the rock. Sara lifted her hands to block the impact of the wall but it never came. She instead disappeared into the rock like it didn't exist. Kate smiled and followed, but older Kate refused to. She had seen enough of the witch to last her a lifetime, her life now being over.

But she didn't have to follow as the scene changed and the beach disappeared. She was back in the black box but it was different. The feeling was one of fear and she was suddenly aware she had no sword on her. She turned quickly and was frozen by the sight in front of her.

Miraz walked towards Kate, smiling menacingly down at her. She was now extremely scared. She had no weapons to speak of and he was closing the gap quickly. He leered down at her and she cringed away. She wasn't sure why he scared her but maybe it was the fact he had weapons and she didn't. _**"Time's up your Majesty!"**_ he mocked pulling a sword from his belt. She paced back a few steps_**. "You have nowhere to hide!"**_ She prayed to Aslan to save her and suddenly a warm breath came over her and she was no longer scared or defenceless. In her hands were a shield and sword. She smirked at the slightly confused and mad Miraz. He smiled wickedly _**"You will be mine!"**_ he whispered. "**You have to beat me first!"** she said back before he charged at her.

.

Edmund's whole world seemed to stop in the past few moments, something he was thankful for. He wanted to spend every available minute with her as possible. He was aware that somewhere near him his family were watching him but all that mattered now was Kate. He was devastated that Aslan's breath had not woken her and it cemented the fear she was gone. He was about to get up when he heard something. _A sharp intake of breath? _He looked at Aslan to see if it had worked but he shook his head. However as Edmund was about to fall into despair again Aslan spoke.

"She is fighting!" he said calmly, with a small undertone Edmund couldn't make out. Peter, Lucy and Susan looked at Aslan questioningly while Edmund looked at his wife, hope rising in his chest that he fought to control. He couldn't go through the pain again. "She is fighting her death! But she must win" Aslan said. Edmund was holding her hand and caressing her face, urging her to fight on.

Kate's eyes twitched like she was trying to hold something in, unknown to the other's what was happening inside her head. Miraz had for a moment gotten an upper hand and swung at her, grazing her face. It stung and she closed her eyes away from the pain. Regaining control she swung for Miraz . He blocked her attack. Although she was quick and well skilled she was still a teenage girl fighting a fully grown man who also had skill and power in his corner. She hoped her size would make it easy to avoid dangerous swings. She swung her sword this time connecting with his arm. He fell sideways and she stuck again, he blocked so she pushed her shield into his stomach. He grabbed it and pulled it from her grasp, tossing her 10 feet across the floor.

She winced, holding onto her sword. He walked over to her and looked down at her, he kicked her a number of times. Edmund watched as her face flashed with pain and she seemed to be fading away again. He didn't know what to do except to continue his words of encouragement to her to fight. Kate heard his words _"Kate! Come on fight! I need you to fight!" _She wasn't dead, yet! Knowing Edmund was waiting she held her sword and brought it up slicing his leg, right above his ankle. He stumbled backwards and she got back on her feet. She was sick of him. She swung again but he blocked. Anger building up she swung again and again. He however caught her swing in hand and pulled it towards him.

Kate refused however to let go and was pulled into his grip. He spun her and held his own sword to her neck. _**"And now you are mine!"**_ he whispered, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Edmund seen this and it scared him. Kate waited for him to pull the blade, obliterating any chances on seeing Edmund again. _**"Do you miss your King?"**_ he said mockingly. She tried to stop the tears she could feel in her eyes but they came. They scared Edmund more than anything. He wiped them away, begging her not to give up. "Please! Fight, I can't do this without you! You promised! You promised!" he whispered, tears coming rapidly. He swore he could feel her life leave his arms. The others joined Edmund in willing Kate on, silently praying for her to wake up.

"_**What will poor Edmund do?"**_ Kate had heard Edmund mention their promise and it hurt more than anything that she was breaking it and knowing so hurt even more. _**"Do you think he will join you?"**_ Miraz said. The thought scared Kate. She had never thought of it before. Would Edmund try and join her? Her honest answer was yes. He himself had said not even that morning he couldn't live not knowing when he would see her again. She couldn't let that happen. She refused to.

With strength she never knew she had she grabbed Miraz's arm and spun it. Taking the sword she drove it through him and watched as he laughed t her as the life in him left. However the thought of Edmund dying had really affected her and suddenly Miraz's body disappeared and was replace by _Edmund._ She let out a scream, but her air was gone and she was being pulled.

Kate hadn't moved or flinched in the last few minutes and Edmund was starting to think she had lost. He put a hand on her cheek, rubbing the skin there. Without warning Kate gasped and her eyes flew open. She gasped for air and closed her eyes the sun blinding her. "Kate?" he was aware she was disorientated about where she was. She also had a scared look on her face and he didn't want to frighten her. She looked up at him and relief was clear on her face.

"You're alive!" She said. Edmund didn't give her time to respond. He had suddenly remembered his promise from this morning and kissed her. She kissed back and as they broke apart said "I take it we won!" He laughed but tears were still coming down his face. "I thought I'd lost you!" he whispered holding her face. She wiped away his tears and smiled. He helped her sit up and she was immediately attacked by Lucy. Kate smiled as she hugged her and she looked up at Peter who smiled. She did notice that Caspian and Susan were holding hands.

Edmund helped her stand and Peter immediately pulled her into a hug. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded and turned to Susan. She kept her distance until Kate said "No hug for your sister?" Susan smiled and came closer but didn't hug her. "You died saving me! I'm sorry..." But Kate pulled her into a hug. "And I would do it again!" she whispered into Susan's ear. Susan smiled and Kate caught the thank you smile on Caspian's face. Lastly she turned to Aslan.

"Thank you, for your help!" she said. He smiled "They were only as strong as you!" he replied and she hugged him. As she stepped back she stumbled, Edmund catching her. "Can you not stay out of trouble for two minutes?" he asked, although his tone was playful, his eyes were serious. "I guess I'm tired..." she said. She looked at his clothes, seeing the blood from the battle but the image of him dead jumped back into her mind and made her weak. Edmund caught her again, this time Peter stepping forward too. "I'm fine" she said after a minute. Lucy had by now left the group and was on her way around healing the injured. Aslan walked with Peter for awhile and Susan and Caspian seemed to have a new level to speak on, walking off talking. Edmund stayed with Kate, though she didn't speak. The night passed quickly and today they were returning to the castle.

They made their way through a small procession of people living in the village as you entered the castle. It had been an exhausting day and after dinner Kate excused herself to go lie down. Edmund was worried about her. She had barely spoken since she had woken up, always saying she was tired, avoiding eye contact. Like now when she left she gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out. Kate's mind was clouded with the image of her killing Edmund. Her whole body shook at the thought of killing the man she loved. Her head constantly ached too. She didn't realise that Susan and Caspian who had been taking a walk together around the castle had seen her as she fell against the wall, holding back tears, clutching her head. Susan had gone to call her but she was already stumbling on. She had taken a drop of Lucy's cordial to cure her of any injuries but the headaches remained. They seemed to get worse when she thought about what she called her in-between experience.

"Caspian, go and get Edmund. Kate's not well!" she said. He nodded and took off to where Peter and Edmund were meeting with the other Lords. Susan went after Kate. The door to her and Edmund's room was closed but she could hear her moaning in pain and the sniffs from crying.

Caspian ran through the castle until he made it to the Lords chamber. From the hushed tones inside he knew it had already begun but he ignored this fact. He too was worried having seen Kate. She looked terrible and e needed to get Edmund quickly. He burst through the doors and one of the older lords attempted to greet him but he held up a hand looking at Edmund "It's Kate!" he said and it was all he needed because Edmund ran to Caspian, Peter following and called as they ran "Where is she?!"

"In your room!" Edmund was faster than both and noticed Susan outside the door. "She's not well Edmund" she said worriedly. He took a breath and opened the door closing it just as Peter and Caspian arrived at the top of the stairs. Kate was sitting on the bed, holding her head in obvious pain. "Kate?" He asked. She looked at him and whispered "Sorry" He went to move closer but she leaned away. Both were hurt by the action. Edmund was both upset and shocked as she had never pulled away from him before and Kate because she couldn't accept his love not with what she had done, in her mind anyway.

"Please, talk to me!" he begged, ignoring her flinching as he walked to the bed. She got another wave of pain through her head and held it waiting for it to pass. "Better?" he questioned and she nodded. "Kate tell me what I can do to help you! Please!"

"It's my fault...I did it!" she said. He was confused now. Aslan had spoken to Kate the night before about her experience and Edmund had heard she had had some type of dream. "Did what Kate? What happened?" he asked her. She looked at him and took a breath.

"I killed you!" she said. She explained the dream of her last day with her family, how she knew who she was now and who they were. Edmund listened but was still shocked by the first sentence. She then explained about the fight with Miraz and how he had turned into Edmund and how she watched him die "It was so real!" she whispered finishing. Edmund now understood and before she could do anything he pulled her into a hug. "I'm still here! I'm always here. I know you would never hurt me! I love you!"

"I love you too!" she said. He kissed her once and immediately headache disappeared. She smiled at him "My headaches gone!" She hugged him again. "I swear I am never letting you out of my sight again!" he said. She nodded.

"Good because I don't want to be anywhere but here!" she said holding into him. He shifted positions so they could lie down. They stayed there for the rest of the evening. Edmund left for a brief while to tell the others what had happened. They were all as shocked as he was about her experience and now understood why she had acted so strangely. He went back in just as she was getting ready for bed. He too changed and they both got into bed. Kate was asleep almost instantly and Edmund watched her sleep for awhile before lying down and pulling her close to him. She mumbled his name in her sleep and he smiled kissing her shoulder, thinking how he had allowed anything bad happen to her. Well never again he vowed. Squeezing her once he whispered "I love you!"

"I love you too!" she whispered back, pulling herself closer to him. They both fell asleep, not knowing what would happen tomorrow!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kate woke to silence and an empty bed. "Edmund?" she reached over to his side only for her hand to meet air instead of her husband. The curtains were drawn but flapped silently letting small gasps of light through. From outside she could hear some of the men in early morning preparations for the day. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she called for Edmund again. Nothing! "Where is he?" she asked herself out loud.

"I'm here!" he said, coming in from the balcony. He smiled at her before going to sit on the side of the bed. "How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Good, a lot better than I have in days...what are we doing today?" she asked. He shrugged. "Oh well then, I'm going back to bed!" she lay herself back down and Edmund jumped on her. "Ooof! Edmund I meant I wanted to go back to bed to sleep!" she moaned at him. He laughed at her and started tickling her "Ah...Ed...Stop it!" he laughed pushing him away, or trying to anyway. After he had had enough fun torturing her he kissed her once. "I'm sorry!" she gave him a false glare "You should be!" she said. He kissed her again "Do you forgive me?" She smirked "Maybe!" she smiled but before he could kiss her again she pushed him off her and got out from under him.

"No fair!" he said. Before Kate could reply there was a knock at the door. "Come In!" Kate called. Lucy walked in. "Still in bed Edmund?!" she asked. He shrugged and Kate turned to Lucy "What's up Lu?"

"Oh, right, Aslan sent me! He's calling a public announcement and he wants all of us to be there. So we have to be there for noon" she said. "Well I have to find Su and Peter, Aslan wants to see them" she waved and left.

"What do you think the announcement is about?" Kate asked Edmund. "I don't know. What I do want to know" he said getting up and walking over to Kate "Is when you'll forgive me?" She smiled. "When I'm ready!" she grabbed her clothes and went into the room off their own to change. When she came out, Edmund was already dressed. She fixed her hair and turned to him.

"Is it just me or do you get the feeling like today is going to be different?" she asked him. He sat on the edge of the bed, motioning for her to join him. She did and she took his hand "I just feel like something's about to change!"

"I feel it too!" he said. She sighed and smiled "You're forgiven!" He kissed her temple and said "I always am!" She slapped his arm lightly when Lucy knocked on the door. "It's time!" she called in before leaving. Edmund stood holding out a hand to Kate "Whatever happens today, I'll be right there with you!" he said. She nodded and he led them out of the room.

They walked down through the castle and out to the courtyard. They whole town had gathered and Lucy was standing with Caspian. However, Peter, Susan and Aslan were missing. After a 5 minute wait the three appeared and the feeling in Kate's stomach tightened. Caspian stepped forward and Susan and Peter took their place beside Lucy. Caspian and Aslan spoke briefly and Aslan turned to his people.

*

"We'll go!" Peter said. Edmund's grip on Kate's hand tightened "We will?" he asked surprised. Kate and Lucy were also looking at Peter shocked. "Come on, times up!" he said more to Susan which Kate didn't miss. Peter walked to Caspian "After all, we're not really needed here!" he said and then he did something no expected. He took Rhindon from his belt and handed it to Caspian, who looked just as shocked as the rest.

Taking it he looked at Peter "I will look after it until you return!" However Susan broke that thought. "I'm afraid that's just it! We're not coming back!" Lucy, Edmund and Kate spun their heads in her direction, shocked at the thought they would never see their Narnia again. Kate also saw the pure sadness in Caspian's face at Susan's words. Susan wasn't fairing any better. Kate was never so glad to be from England like Edmund at that moment. She squeezed his hand, which he reciprocated, making her think he knew her thoughts again. Lucy spoke "We're not?!" The hurt was clear in her voice. Peter walked over to them.

"You three are! At least I think he means you three!" He said turning to look at Aslan who nodded. Lucy again spoke "But Why! Did they do something wrong!" Kate and Edmund were too looking at Aslan for answers.

"Quite the opposite dear one!" Aslan said "But all things have their time. Your brother and Sister have learned what they can from this world, now it's time for them to live in their own!" Kate and Susan looked at one another for a moment as Peter walked to Lucy. "It's alright Lu! It's not how i thought it would be, but it's alright and one day you will see too!" he said looking at Kate and Edmund trying to get them to understand. "Come on!" He said leading them to their friends waiting by Aslan. Peter walked to Glenstorm shaking hands. Lucy went to Trumpkin and Kate went to the Professor, Edmund standing behind her.

"Thank you Professor" she said bowing to him "Not a problem my dear and thank you for the stories!" she smiled. Since their escape Kate had told the professor about their time in Narnia which he put into stories. Edmund shook his hand thanking him for looking out for Kate. Kate turned to Trumpkin and smiled "and thank you for trying to save me" He smiled and bowed and the four stepped back. Susan looked once at Kate who nodded for her to go ahead. She walked up to Caspian.

"I'm glad I came back!" she said to him. "I wish we had more time together!" Caspian said, and Kate could see her eyes were also begging for this statement to be true. "It would never have worked anyway!" Kate's heart hurt for Susan. She always tried to make things more logical when she was hurting. In answer to Caspian's question she smiled and said "Well I am 1300 years older than you!" He let out a small sad laugh. She gave him a smile as she turned away. She looked at Peter who smiled and Kate who nodded again before she turned and kissed Caspian. Kate and Peter smiled and Kate had to laugh at Edmund's uneasiness watching his sister. She nudged him and squeezed his hand. Susan gave Caspian one hug before joining her family. Peter rubbed her arm and Lucy took her hand. Peter and Susan gave Narnia one last look as Edmund nudged Kate to walk towards the tree. She smiled at Aslan and he nodded before walking through the tree, squeezing Edmund's hand.

However, once through the tree that pressure disappeared. Suddenly Kate was back in her school uniform and walking into her carriage on the train. There were her bags from her reflection in the glass her hair was back in its original wavy curled self, just touching her neck, instead of the clipped up hair she had in Narnia. The train lurched and she stumbled slightly and sat down. Looking out the window she smiled. She would return to Narnia! But Peter and Susan wouldn't. Her heart ached for Susan. If she had to say goodbye forever to Edmund she knew she couldn't do it. She looked at wedding rings knowing that once she got to school she would have to take them off. A thought occurred to her and she smiled "I wonder what Edmund is thinking right now?"

Edmund felt the pressure from Kate's hand disappear and he desperately tried to hold on but she was gone. She had stepped through the tree first and when Edmund stepped out she was gone. "Kate?" he said, looking around to his siblings that just joined him. Peter smiled at him "She didn't come with us, remember?" She's gone back to where she started. They all smiled at him as he looked at him ring and sighed. The train pulled in in front of them and the doors opened.

"Aren't you coming Phyllis?" a boy about Susan's age asked her. The others looked at her questioningly and she turned to grab her bags. The others did the same. They all jumped on the train. Edmund put his hand into his shoulder bag "I've left my new torch in Narnia!" He said. The other's laughed and Edmund sighed, looking again at his ring. "Don't worry Ed we'll see her soon" Susan said sympathetically. He looked up and smiled at her as Peter clapped his shoulder. "Yea!" he said looking at Susan. He knew at least he would see his love again but she wouldn't.

"I'm sorry you guys!" He said looking at the two of them. Peter shook his head "Don't be. It was time!" Edmund nodded as did Susan but he knew she was missing Caspian. He took her hand giving it one squeeze before dropping it again. The rest of the trip was uneventful. When the driver called their station approached they all sighed and picked up their bags, waiting as the train stopped. The doors opened and everyone shuffled off the train. Edmund got off first and stood to the side waiting for the others to come off. The other teenagers made their way out of the station and soon it was the four Pevensies and the last of the stragglers left on the platform.

Susan looked to her left and smiled, nodding an understanding. "You guys wait!" they turned to look at Susan. "What's the matter?" Peter asked her. "I...I feel faint" she said, putting her bags down. Edmund gave her a questioning look and Lucy seemed worried. "Do you want to sit down?" Peter suggested. She looked over his shoulder and smiled "No, let's go" The three others turned and stood stock still.

"What! Not happy to see me?" she asked with a smile. Edmund just looked like all his Christmas' came at once. Dropping his bags and running forward to hug her. She complied and hugged him back. When they broke apart he stuttered over his words "When...who...how...!" Kate giggled and smiled. "Um, just before you, Susan helped and by train!" Edmund turned to Susan as did Peter and Lucy. "You knew?!" they all asked together. She smiled and nodded. Edmund noted the look of thank you in Edmund's eyes and smiled back "You're Welcome!" she said. Kate hugged him again. "We'd better hurry!" Peter said. They all rushed to get their bags and the five took off out of the station.

**AN: I'm thinking of doing one where they are all in school together before the next book, what do you think? Sorry for the delay btw, Mcloughy92 x (I do not own Narnia or it's characters except Kate!)**


	14. please note

Ok on review of this story I have decided to rewrite this story again differently. Some things will be the same but others wount. So I'll leave it up to you which you preferr but i need to re write it

mcloughly

x


End file.
